The Gift of the Mother Goddess
by red-jacobson
Summary: Robert Baratheon II (Firstborn son of Robert and Cersei) discovers his unique gift, a gift that most women would kill to receive. There is a catch, of course. Robert II/Multi. First chapter is Mhaegen, future chapters will include Cersei and Margery Tyrell, others
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: The Gift of the Mother Goddess**

**PART:** 01 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Game of Thrones Characters and setting are owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY: **Robert Baratheon II (Firstborn son of Robert and Cersei) discovers his unique gift, a gift that most women would kill to receive. There is a catch, of course.

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Robert Baratheon II/Multi

**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,051

**SPOILERS:** None, goes extremely AU during the first season of Game of Thrones.

**AUTHORS NOTES: ** There are quite a few changes to canon, the survival of Robert and Cersei's first child is only the start! I've made some alterations to the histories of both the Baratheon and Lannister families, but they took place generations prior to the start of the story so it shouldn't pull you out of things. I am also playing a bit with the timelines, to allow for certain events to happen prior to the start of the series. Also, in the book and series, Mhaegen is extremely young, but for story purposes, I've aged her quite a bit.

**NOTE ON DATES: ** There is very little information available on the names of months and days in Westeros, so I'm just using the number of moons that have passed. i.e. 1st Month of the Year is the First Moon, 2nd Month is Second Moon, etc.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

It was during his 16th Summer that Robert Baratheon II, Prince of Westeros and Heir to the Iron Throne discovered the gift of the gods that had been bestowed on him by the Mother God. He had always been a healthy lad, strong with his sword and attractive to the wenches, although the Maiden watched over them too closely to allow the attraction to flourish, and blessed with the cunning and keen observation skills of his mother's family, to the point that his grandsire Tywin, the Lord of Casterly Rock would regularly compliment him on his insight into various motivations.

He did sometimes suspect that he was a puzzlement to his father because he didn't have the interest in drinking and hunting that the King enjoyed, instead preferring to read and discuss history and strategy with Lord Arryn and his uncle Tyrion. But when the King discovered him wheedling his uncle Tyrion to take him to the brothel he relaxed and encouraged his brother-in-law to take the boy on his birthday.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Kings Landing**_

_**Sixth Month, 296 AC**_

The Sun had set, and the feast was over, finally! The Queen had presented her gifts to him, to the applause of those invited, before departing with the King, his father. The King had pulled him aside before leaving, handing him a pouch of gold with a grin. Robert had a hard time suppressing his own grin, but he managed to keep his face polite as he thanked his father.

His uncle Tyrion was sitting at the table, his mug in front of him, just like always, but he was showing no signs that the ale was affecting him. The man looked up when he felt Robert's eyes on him, and lifted his mug in salute, a smirk on his face. His uncle was annoyingly calm about tonight, but then, he'd been enjoying the fruits of the brothels for years, while this would be Robert's introduction! He hadn't even been permitted to walk down the Street of Silk by his mother, and she wasn't thrilled about his going there tonight, but father had convinced her, somehow.

It was hard to keep his impatience from showing as the guests started filing out, giving their last birthday wishes. Although a few of the men seemed amused as they wished him an enjoyable evening. Maybe he wasn't as discreet about what he was planning to do as he should have been, but fuck them! There wasn't a man among them who wouldn't trade places with him if they had the chance, including his father.

When the last of the guests had left, Tyrion set the mug down and climbed off the bench, picking up his cloak and wrapping it around himself. Robert was still amazed at the man was able to keep himself steady after all the drinking, especially with the man's small size, but apparently, he had years of practice.

"Alright, your Grace, let's go and relieve you of that pesky virginity," Tyrion said with a grin as he headed toward the exit of the hall. Robert hurried after him, making sure his sword was secure at his side as he pulled on his cloak.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

The entrance to the brothel was well lit and cheerful, and the sounds of music came through the lower windows, but Robert wasn't paying attention to the music or the cheerful atmosphere, it was just noise as far as he was concerned. His uncle had been greeted with delight by one of the whore's, who he called Ros, and the two of them had headed up the stairs leaving him standing in the entrance to the parlor. He cursed his uncle for not explaining things better, because he really had no idea what to do now, did he approach a girl he was interested in or did they have some kind of rotation?

Apparently, one of the girls had noticed him and saw his uncertainty, because she came toward him. Although, when she got closer, she wasn't a girl, she was actually quite a bit older than he was, but right now that didn't matter. The woman, even if she was older, was still attractive, gave him an understanding smile and said, "Your first time here?"

He nodded, not quite trusting his voice as the woman's dress was loose enough that he had a clear view of her large breasts and it was all he could do not to stare. She saw his attention and said, "It's alright, you're supposed to look, but you've never been with a woman, have you?"

Robert shook his head, blushing, but she softly touched his hand, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, nobody, not even the King, was born with experience. Would you like to come upstairs with me?"

He gave her a relieved nod and, finding his voice at last, he said "How do we do this? Do I give you the money now, or when we are done?"

"We take care of that when you get upstairs, I'll explain everything up in my room."

The woman turned and headed toward the same stairs that Tyrion and Ros had climbed and Robert followed after her, his eyes fixed on her curves and the way the dress clung to her ass. She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked over her shoulder at him and gave a sultry grin.

He managed to grin in return, silently cursing his nerves! He was never nervous talking to the castle wenches, although he also knew that he had very little chance of getting one of the castle women to remove their dresses for him.

The woman stopped at a door at the end of the hall and unlocked it, stepping inside and waving him forward. The room was dark at first, but soon the candles were lit, showing a rather plain bed and dresser, but he didn't spend much time looking around because the door shut with an audible 'click!' and the woman said, "If you want to spend the night, and I'll teach you everything you need to know, it'll be 20 gold, plus a tip when we finish. If you just want a quick fuck, that will be 8 gold plus the tip."

He knew he had more than enough for the whole night, but "Let's say I want the whole night, what am I getting? What makes it worth the 20 gold?"

The woman chuckled, "You've got more will than most men, young lord, they would just pay the gold without asking. But, I'll suck you until you cum, and swallow everything, then I'll suck you hard again so you can fuck me, and, if you still have the energy, I'll take you up my ass. That also includes a bath where I wash you completely."

Robert didn't hesitate, "I'll take the all-night option," he said, turning his back on her to pull out his pouch of coin and counting out 20 gold pieces. Putting the pouch away, he turned back and handed her the coins. She didn't seem offended that he was hiding his pouch, so apparently, others did the same thing.

Once she counted out the coins and dropped them into a lockbox, she smiled, "Well then, let's get started. It would probably be more fun for you if you took off your cloak and the rest of your clothes, but it's up to you."

As she was talking, the woman was unbuttoning the front of her dress, exposing her breasts to his eager view, and then she was pushing the dress off her shoulders so she was naked from the waist up. She gave him a curious look, and he unhooked the clasp of his cloak and tossed it aside, before unbuckling his sword belt and setting it to the side. He was pulling the tunic over his head and so he missed the look of shock on the woman's face when she got a look at him. By the time he had the rest of his clothes off, she had herself under control and was pushing the dress over her hips and stepping out of it, leaving her completely naked to his gaze.

"Very good, young lord, now, if you would sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs, I'll start your education." The woman moved forward smoothly, lowering herself down on the wooden floor in front of him. She reached for him and her hand wrapped around his cock, making him give a soft hiss of pleasure as he was finally touched by another hand than his own. She stroked him slowly, her soft hands so different, and so nice!

He watched in fascination as she gathered her spit and let it drip onto his cock, her hand rubbing it into his flesh, before she leaned forward and started licking the tense purple bulb. The feeling was beyond anything he'd imagined, and then she opened her mouth and surrounded his shaft! A part of him had wondered once why the idea of a woman sucking him should be so exciting, but now he knew. The feeling of her mouth moving around him was sending pulses of pleasure through him, and when she pulled back and started licking his shaft? Robert didn't have the words!

The woman, and he probably ought to ask her for her name at some point, was using her hands to fondle his eggs as she sucked him, and he could feel the pressure building inside him. He tried to focus, to say something to warn her, but the feeling was so intense that he couldn't form words, and then it was too late. His cock swelled in her mouth, and blessed Mother, the release as his cum shot out was indescribable! Her eyes widened slightly, but that was her only reaction as she started swallowing, her mouth moving around him until he collapsed back on the bed, panting, a wide smile on his face.

She let his softening cock escape her mouth, and he watched as she stood up and walked to the dresser. He wondered what she was doing, but then she poured some water into a goblet and rinsed out her mouth before spitting into the nightjar and understood.

The woman turned back and smiled, "Very impressive, young lord, you lasted longer and had a greater load than men far more experienced. I can see you being very popular with the ladies once you learn what you are doing."

Robert gave a tired chuckle, "Thank you, I think. But, before we continue, what should I call you? I would think that having my cock in your mouth is enough of an excuse to at least exchange names, don't you? You can call me Robert."

The woman gave him a strange smile, but nodded, "My name is Mhaegen, Robert. And thank you for actually asking my name, it's nice to be with someone with manners. But we can talk later, let me get you ready to go again, and I'll teach you how to make sure your ladies are ready to take you."

Robert nodded easily and sat back up on the bed. Mhaegen knelt down, casually saying "there's lots of other positions for a woman to use her mouth on you, not just kneeling on the floor between your legs, but this is the usual position. I wouldn't expect your Lady wife to kneel down, though, when you marry. She will probably want you to lay back on the bed so she can lay beside you, or between your legs and suck you."

"I'll remember that for when the time comes to marry, but that's a few years away yet, I think, I just turned 16 after all!"

She looked at him in amusement, "My, I really am getting you started early, aren't I? But that's fine, the serving wenches will enjoy your experience, I'm sure."

Then she started stroking him again, and he hardened quickly, to her delight.

"Very nice, youthful energy is a wonderful thing! But now it's time for you to learn how to touch a woman to get her ready. Normally you be kissing your partner, but considering I just had your cock in my mouth, we can skip that."

Sitting beside him on the bed, Mhaegen turned and said "Give me your hands, I'm going to show you how to touch a woman's breasts."

When Robert held out his hands, she took his wrists and guided them in how to cup her tits and fondle them gently, as well as play with the nipples. It took a little time, but soon he was hearing little sounds of pleasure from Mhaegen as she pressed herself into his hands. He also saw that she was pressing her legs together and squirming until she pulled back with a moan.

"Oh, very good Robert, that was nice. Now, take your hand and put it between my legs. Do you feel the wetness there? That's a sign that the woman is getting aroused and ready for sex. Use your finger to rub gently along my pussy lips, yes, like that, just like that! It's getting my pussy warmed up and ready to take your cock. Taking your time to get your lady ready will make sure she gets pleasure out of what the two of you are doing, and will be much more willing to do it again, and will also ensure that she tells the other girls, so you will have a variety of eager partners."

Robert continued to follow her guidance, until she actually tightened against him and cried out, her hands grabbing his shoulders as she shuddered against him. If it weren't for the ecstatic smile on her face he would have been worried at first, but when his fingers actually got wetter as she moaned, he figured out what was happening, a huge grin on his face.

When Mhaegen calmed down, she laughed lightly, "Oh boy! Robert, you are going to be sooo popular with the ladies! That's the first time in ages that a customer has actually got me to orgasm, and that's a damn good feeling! Hell, for that I'd be willing to go get one of the other girls so we could all play together, but we can do that another time."

His eyes widened at the thought of two girls at once, and his cock jerked without him touching it. She noticed and gave a chuckle, "Oh, you like that idea, don't you? But let's not get ahead of ourselves, you couldn't handle two of us yet. Now it's time for you to feel what my nice wet pussy feels like wrapped around your cock, you want that, don't you?"

Robert was rather proud of himself that he kept his voice steady, "You have no idea, Mhaegen, I've been dreaming about it for ages!"

"Well then, move over and we can make those dreams come true." The woman climbed onto the bed and moved to the center, resting on her hands and knees with her legs spread invitingly. "Okay Robert, once again, slowly is the key, at least at first, that will change as you and your lady get used to each other."

Following Mhaegen's instructions, he rubbed the head of his cock through along her wet lips, making her shiver with pleasure, before he pushed the head inside. He held still to let her stretch around him, and when she nodded, he slid forward easily, her warmth engulfing him, and the way she tightened around him was unbelievable! She moaned as he filled her, and then she started moving back against him, taking him even deeper. Remembering her earlier instructions, he reached around and started rubbing her pussy as he moved, making her clench around him and cry out happily.

He was so focused on what he was doing and paying attention to Mhaegen's reactions, that he never noticed the slight noise behind him, as if a window was sliding open. If he had, he might have looked back and seen faint shadows in the mirror hanging on the wall. As it was, Robert was more interested in seeing if he could make Mhaegen orgasm again, he liked the sounds she made!

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOTMG

Ros quietly slid the panel shut, shaking her head. Once the panel was in place, she looked down at Tyrion who looked just as surprised, "Are you sure he was a virgin? Because he was really doing a good job, I've never known Mhaegen to fake her feelings, so he really got her off!"

Tyrion shrugged, "I hadn't heard of him having any luck with the castle girls, they were too scared of his mother. But if he's as good as it seems, they might be willing to risk my sister's wrath. But we've done what we needed to do. I promised his father that I'd keep an eye on him, and I have. I'm not really interested in watching somebody else fuck when there is a perfectly good bed not twenty feet away where the two of us can have another go!"

Ros laughed and soon the two of them were occupied quite nicely, all thoughts of Robert forgotten.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOTMG

Robert had no idea how long he and Mhaegen had been fucking, but he did know that Mhaegen had cum at least two or three times, and she was yelling encouragement for him to keep fucking her until she couldn't walk! He had managed to keep stroking her pussy with one hand while his other hand played with her tits, which she really liked, but it was getting to be too much for him, and with a groan, he slammed forward and exploded inside her grasping pussy. This pushed Mhaegen into yet another climax, and she fell forward on the bed, babbling happily.

Sliding out of her, Robert laid down on the bed and instinctively wrapped his arms around the blissed-out woman, his hands stroking her gently. Mhaegen cuddled against him, half asleep it seemed, and Robert smiled down at her, still amazed at the fact he'd had sex for the first time and managed to please her so much. His eyes narrowed as he took in her contented expression. He might be imagining things, but she looked different, the age lines around her eyes had smoothed out, but that might have been just that she was relaxed. Running his eyes over her body, the skin on her arms looked smoother, the slight age spots that he'd noticed earlier were gone. Why did she suddenly look younger?

He kept gently stroking her, but his mind, now that he wasn't so obsessed with having sex, was racing, searching for an explanation. Robert had been raised to venerate the Seven in One God, and his studies under the House Septon had touched on the legends of the past, including the reported 'Gifts' that were granted to favored followers. What had happened to Mhaegen sounded like the fragmented legends of one of the Mother's gifts, but was the Mother giving the gift to Mhaegen, or to him? And why now? He hadn't been a particularly devout follower, approaching the worship as a matter of curiosity than out of any particular faith, but even so, he couldn't see the Mother looking with favor on a woman who was working as a whore either. It was a puzzle, and he enjoyed figuring out puzzles.

Robert set the mystery aside for now because Mhaegen's eyes opened, and she smiled at him, a genuinely happy smile, not the professional smile she normally wore. "Thank you! I can't remember the last time I got that much pleasure out of fucking, and I really hope you plan to visit me again because I'd really like to enjoy it again!"

He grinned, "Of course I'm going to visit you again, you said you'd get another girl the next time, didn't you?"

She laughed, "I did, and I even have the girl in mind. Most of the girls don't really enjoy having sex with other girls, but I like it, and so does Kayla. You'll love her, she's able to perform the Meereenese Knot, which is almost impossible for anybody else."

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Impressive, I've heard that only four women in the world can bend themselves well enough to do it properly. I'm definitely going to be coming back for that!"

Grinning, she said, "Well, something to look forward to then. But I believe I also promised to let you take my ass, didn't I? Well, let's go get cleaned up and I'll show you how to get me ready."

Robert was surprised at how clean the water was, considering the complaints that he heard in the castle, but that was something to be explored later, he was enjoying the feeling of Mhaegen's hands as she washed him far too much. She also made sure to wash herself, especially her ass, which he appreciated, since she had described how he would be using his fingers to prepare her.

Once they were clean, and Mhaegen had dried him off, she poured some oil into a bowl and set it on the table beside the bed. Climbing back into the center of the bed, she put a pillow under her hips and reached back to hold herself open.

Using the oil to coat his fingers, he soon had her prepared, and with the fingers of his other hand fingering her pussy, Mhaegen was begging him to take her ass. He wiped his dirty fingers clean on a rag that was beside the bowl before gripping his shaft and pressing against the stretched out hole. She grunted softly as the head popped inside, but he pushed forward, giving both of them time to adjust, because the tightness was more than he'd ever imagined was possible.

Soon she nodded, and he pushed deeper, biting his lip against the heat and pressure. He kept fingering her as his cock stretched her, and when she started pushing back against him, he started moving faster. Mhaegen slipped a hand under her body joining his in fingering her pussy. He could actually feel their fingers against his cock, very strange, but he pulled back and pushed forward, drawing a moan from her throat.

Looking down at her, he was seized by an impulse he couldn't explain, but he slid his fingers out of her pussy and leaned over, putting them at her mouth. Mhaegen opened her mouth and started licking them clean, sucking them the same way she had sucked his cock earlier. She whined when he pulled his fingers away, and he lowered himself so his mouth was at her ear,

"I know you like the taste, but remember, the next time I'm here you'll get to taste Kayla and all the other women I buy for us to enjoy. Think about all those women who you haven't tasted yet, but if you tell me who you desire, I'll buy them for us! And they will have to use their mouth on you to give you pleasure while I take their asses, just like I'm going to be fucking Kayla's pussy and ass when we're together."

Mhaegen moaned and her muscle gripped him tighter, "You like that idea, don't you? Maybe I'll buy you a brothel of your own, so all the pretty girls will be in your bed whenever you want them? And you won't have to sell yourself to anyone who has the coin, just taking a customer when you want to."

Robert had no idea where the words were coming from, but they seemed to make her happy, and it wouldn't be hard to arrange. Hell, he could probably get Tyrion to help, so he would have his favorites closer to the Keep. He moved his hands so they were cupping her tits, his thumbs rubbing her nipples as he kept fucking her ass,

"I'm even going to make sure I have a private room in your house, so you can join me in bed when you want. I'll even bring other girls there, so you can train them on how to enjoy their bodies, and maybe some of them will enjoy it enough that they'll work for you."

She was crying out and shaking under him, the climaxes coming fast and furious as he painted the picture in her mind until he could feel his own release rushing toward him. Pulling out of her ass, he stroked his cock as burst after burst of cum shot out and landed on her ass and back, which seemed to push her into yet another peak.

She finally stopped shaking and collapsed, a soft snore coming from her mouth. He gave a tired smile, and stretched out next to her, feeling her moving closer and put his arms around her as he fell asleep.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOTMG

The sunlight was coming through the window when Robert woke the next morning, but it wasn't the light, or even the pressure in his bladder that woke him. No, it was the cry of surprise from Mhaegen that pulled him from his dreams and made him sit up sharply on the bed. Looking for the source of the cry, he saw her standing, still naked in front of the mirror, and staring at herself in shock.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, as his feet hit the floor, he took a closer look at her, and the reflection in the mirror and suddenly understood her surprise. The woman he had taken to bed the night before was almost as old as his father, and she looked it, but this morning she didn't look much more than 20 years old! Her red hair was thicker and hung down past her shoulders to her back, and she seemed to be standing straighter than before. Walking up to her, she turned around and at a glance, he could see that her breasts were firmer and her stomach flatter, even the faint stretch marks he'd idly noticed the night before were gone!

Mhaegen was staring at him with a mixture of awe and fright, and she whispered, "You did this, didn't you? But why? And how?"

He shook his head, "I didn't do it deliberately if it was me. I noticed a slight change last night but thought it was my imagination, but this isn't our imagination this time. It sounds like one of the gifts the Mother would provide, but I don't know why she would choose one of us, and why now?"

Thinking quickly, "I'm sorry, but you can't stay here, not until we understand what happened. The High Septon would have you brought before him, and you don't want that, do you?"

Mhaegen shook her head in fright, and he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I've got an idea, but first, do you have anything you can't bear to leave behind?"

She nodded, and he said, "Well, go get it, then get dressed so we can get out of here before there are too many people out and about."

Mhaegen shook her head, "It's a she, not an it, Robert. She's your half-sister, Barra."

He froze for a second, before shaking his head, "Okay, I'll think about that later. Go get Barra and what you need to take with you while I get dressed."

He was just pulling his tunic on, and buckling his sword belt around his waist when then was a soft knock on the door. Robert froze until he heard Tyrion's voice through the wood, "It's time we got moving, Robert, so say goodbye and open the door.

Striding forward, he unlocked the door and pulled it open, seeing Tyrion standing there, a smirk on his face. "Enjoy yourself, Robert? Come on, we need to head back to the keep."

Robert shook his head, "Sorry Uncle, but things have gotten kind of complicated."

Tyrion looked at him, "Complicated? How complicated, you didn't offer to marry the girl, did you?"

Mhaegen's voice came through an open door in the wall and she said, "No, he did offer to buy me a brothel though, which I thought was rather nice. But that's not the complication."

Tyrion looked amused at the idea of buying a brothel, but then she stepped into the room, carrying a baby, and his jaw dropped.

"Seven Hells!"

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY TITLE: The Gift of the Mother Goddess**

**PART:** 02 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Game of Thrones Characters and setting are owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY: **Robert Baratheon II (Firstborn son of Robert and Cersei) discovers his unique gift, a gift that most women would kill to receive. There is a catch, of course.

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Robert Baratheon II/Multi

**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,052

**SPOILERS:** None, goes extremely AU during the first season of Game of Thrones.

**AUTHORS NOTES: ** There are quite a few changes to canon, the survival of Robert and Cersei's first child is only the start! I've made some alterations to the histories of both the Baratheon and Lannister families, but they took place generations prior to the start of the story so it shouldn't pull you out of things. I am also playing a bit with the timelines, to allow for certain events to happen prior to the start of the series. Also, in the book and series, Mhaegen is extremely young, but for story purposes, I've aged her quite a bit.

**NOTE ON MHAEGEN'S BACKGROUND: **For the canon enthusiasts among you, I am making up Mhaegen's background and personality from whole cloth. From what I've been able to determine, almost nothing is know about her other than that she gave birth to one of Robert I's bastards. Hope you enjoy what she told me about her story.

**NOTE ON DATES: ** There is very little information available on the names of months and days in Westeros, so I'm just using the number of moons that have passed. IE. 1st Month of the Year is the First Moon, 2nd Month is Second Moon, etc.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

_**The Brothel**_

_**Mhaegen's Room**_

_**Just After the Previous Chapter**_

Robert gave a laugh at his uncle's reaction, but said "We can figure out what happened later, uncle. Right now we do need to get moving." He glanced over at Mhaegen and nodded, seeing she was fully dressed and had her daughter bundled up as well. This really wasn't what he was expecting when he left the Keep last night, but there's nothing to it but to accept the situation as he found it, wasting time asking questions at the wrong time got you a sword in the belly!

He was pulling on his cloak and buckling his sword in place, mentally plotting the best route through the city, when a sharp gasp pulled his attention to the doorway, that Tyrion had left open. Robert swore mentally at the expression on Ros' face. She was staring in shock at Mhaegen and her mouth was open, damn it! She'd wake the whole place and he couldn't let that happen.

Moving as he thought, he strode across the room, grabbing the whore by her wrist and pulling her into the room, his other hand covering her mouth as he shoved the door closed behind them. Putting his mouth to her ear, he hissed, "Keep quiet and I'll take my hand away. Will you do that?"

Ros nodded, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at Mhaegen, and he removed his hand, saying "We don't know exactly what happened, but Mhaegen needs to get out of here. Will you keep quiet about this?"

She shook her head, "Take me with you, if word gets out who you are, and yes, I recognize you, your Grace, people who don't like your father will come after me for information. I have a place we can hide until you figure out what's going on."

Robert nodded, "Okay, you and Tyrion go grab what you want to take from your room and get back here. And for the Mother's sake, be quiet!"

He glanced over at Tyrion, expecting his uncle to object to being ordered about, but the older man just nodded and left with Ros, closing the door behind him.

Robert turned to Mhaegen, who was still standing in place, a stunned look on her face, and he stepped closer, saying softly. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Mhaegen, but I will take care of you and Barra both, I promise you that!"

He paused, running his hand through his head as he thought. "We are going to have to hide Barra's parentage, otherwise her life, and probably yours as well, would be in danger from my mother. She just barely tolerates my father's 'adventures' but probably won't feel the same about any children, damn it! I'd claim her as my own, she's got my coloring and my eyes, but my parents won't believe it, leaving us with the same problem."

Mhaegen shook her head, a bitter smile on her face. "You're a fuck of a lot more honorable than your father, your Grace, and thank you for that. Your father probably doesn't even remember my face, let alone my name. He certainly didn't care to make sure I was ready to take his fat ass! I wasn't lying last night, you were the first man I've been with in ages that gave me any pleasure at all. Hell, for what you did for me, I'd go to your bed again, any time you wanted me."

Before he could say anything, Barra cried out, and Mhaegen's face changed to a soft smile. "Excuse me, but your sister wants her breakfast." Opening her dress, she soon had her daughter latched on to a nipple, sucking happily. Robert watched as the woman fed her baby, and was struck by how perfectly ordinary the scene was, and how his mother would react. She wouldn't see an innocent baby girl, she'd see proof of her husband's infidelity, and their lives would be measured in hours.

It was strange to him, he loved his mother and father, but that didn't mean he was blind to their faults, and the Queen's jealousy and vanity was something he'd noticed before his balls even dropped. It would be a lot simpler if Barra didn't have the Baratheon features, nobody would look twice at a girl and her babe then.

He would need to take a look at this place Ros knew, if it was suitable he would make sure that she had everything she would need. Ordinarily he would consult with his grandfather, but Tyrion had left a few things slip when they were talking, and while he would respect Tywin Lannister, the man was extremely intelligent and insightful, he wouldn't trust him. The man would use anyone he could to achieve his goals.

He could talk to the King's Hand, Ser Jon Arryn was an honorable man, and Robert was fairly sure he could be trusted, but it might be best to discuss that with Tyrion, to get the other man's perspective before taking that step. It was sad that there were so few adults he could trust not to run to the Queen with the information, but it couldn't be helped.

A soft gasp pulled Robert from his thoughts, and he looked over at Mhaegen to see what had startled her but she was staring at her daughter in shock! It took a moment for him to realize what had happened, but Barra's hair had changed from the dark brown of the Baratheons, to a light red color, and her open eyes were bright green!

"Holy Mother," he breathed, remembering his musings of only a moment before.

"Your Grace?" Mhaegen called, confusion in her voice, "Did you do this?"

He stared at her for a second before nodding, "Not deliberately, but I think I did. I was musing that it would be simpler if Barra didn't look so much like my family, and apparently the Mother agreed. Why, I have no idea, but I'm not going to complain about how she chooses to give her blessings, are you?"

She shook her head, still looking at Barra, who was sucking happily at her mother's other breast, and Robert turned away to give her a bit of privacy.

There was a soft knock on the door, and he cracked it open, giving a sigh of relief that it was Ros and his uncle. Gesturing the two of them inside, Tyrion looked over at Mhaegen, his only expression of surprise was a raised eyebrow when he turned back to Robert, who shrugged.

"The Mother seems to have decided I'm worthy of some of her gifts. We can look into the why later, we need to get out of here before everybody else wakes up." Looking at Ros, he said "How far away is this place you know, and are you sure it's safe?"

Ros nodded, "It's safe, it belonged to my father before he died, and I still go there at times. Nobody who lives in the area knows I'm a whore, so they won't say anything. And it's not that far, maybe 20 or 30 minutes walk."

Robert nodded, "Good, now, I'm sure that there are ways in and out of here that aren't quite as obvious as the front door. My father, among others, wouldn't want his comings and goings noticed. Take me to the best one, I don't want to stay here any longer."

Ros and Mhaegen both nodded, although Tyrion was looking at him with a slight smile, before he nodded as well. Robert didn't have the time to wonder why his uncle was giving him an approving smile, there was too much that needed to be done.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

_**River Row**_

Mhaegen was having a hard time believing the changes in her life in less than twelve hours! She hadn't been expecting anything more than a bit of gold, maybe a small gift, from the nervous young man she approached in the lounge. Instead her life had gone through more upheavals in such a short time than at any time since the fall of the last true king. But for a change, these changes could work in her favor, young Robert was an honorable man, unlike his bastard of a father, not to mention an exceptional lover, which was nice after all the time she'd spent being rutted like a dog! She didn't understand why the Mother would have chosen the boy to receive her blessings, but she would happily say a prayer of thanksgiving to her when she had the time.

Of course, any altar she could build would pale in comparison to the one that stood in her families Sept, but it, along will all of her families possessions were looted when the rabid lion, 'Ser' Tywin Lannister had sacked the city! She had to restrain herself the first time that Tyrion had bought her, she kept her dagger under her pillow and always made sure it was sharp, after all. But finding out that he despised his father as much as she did, and that Tywin hated his dwarven son stayed her hand. Killing the son wouldn't cause the bastard any pain, and Tyrion could be useful when the time for her vengeance finally arrived!

For the longest time, she had nearly despaired of ever being able to achieve her vengeance. She had been a whore for nearly eighteen years, after her father and brothers had died supporting the Mad King, and she had been thrown off her families lands. She still remembered the anger and humiliation she felt when those dogs stripped her naked and paraded her through the streets, pausing to use her as they desired. They may have forgotten her over the years, but she remembered them all, and had a mental list of their names and images. More than a few of them had ended up in various bowls of 'brown' in Flea Bottom, never knowing who killed them in the dark, but there were still over a dozen who had a date with her blade.

She had kept her thoughts hidden from everyone, greeting all those who bought her with a smile, and even managing to fake pleasure when Petyr used her. Mhaegen was really looking forward to introducing him to her blade, castrating the manipulative bastard before shoving his precious gold down his throat until he choked to death on it! She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning in pleasure as she imagined the shock on his face as he realized who was killing him!

"Well, here it is," Ros's voice pulled her from her musing, and Mhaegen looked around curiously. It was a small house, not far from the fishmongers, but it was in decent condition. Ros unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting the others follow her inside. Mhaegen was slightly amused that Robert had kept his hand near his sword hilt and his cloak covering his head until they were inside.

Ros gestured to her while Robert and Tyrion were looking around the place, and Mhaegen followed her to a side room. Looking inside, she saw a bed and a smaller child's bed next to it. Looking at the other woman curiously, Ros said, "This was my room, we were looking forward to the baby so much, but he didn't live a day. My husband couldn't handle it, and got himself killed down in Flea Bottom. It's yours for now, until the Prince finds another place for you to stay."

Mhaegen looked at the other woman, because, even though she had spoken calmly, there was a river of pain in her voice, and she felt Ros's sorrow. Sitting Barra in the child's bed, she reached out and put her arms around Ros, holding her as tears fell from the other woman's eyes.

She just held her until the tears dried, and then she picked up her daughter and they went back out into the main room. Tyrion, unsurprisingly was examining a small pile of books that were sitting on a desk, looking like he could sit down and start reading immediately. Mhaegen idly wondered just why Ros's father would have even a single book in his house, let alone several of them. After all, she didn't know many of the non-nobles who could even read or write. The Septa had taught her as a young girl, of course, even though she was out of practice. Maybe Ros would let her read the books while they waited?

Robert was looking through the other rooms of the house, she wasn't sure why, but had to admit that he seemed to be taking his promise to take care of her and Barra seriously. He was dusting off his hands when he came back into the room and smiled at her. It was an actual friendly smile, not the mercenary smile she saw so often over the years. It was a rather nice smile, she decided, and gave him one in return. Mhaegen actually found herself hoping that he would return to her bed, she could actually see herself becoming fond of the young man, and the pleasure he gave her was something she wanted to experience again. Hell, he'd even gotten her to cum when taking her ass, and that was something that had never happened before! The most she'd learned to expect was that maybe the man would take the time to prepare her properly so he didn't hurt her.

Robert turned to Ros and he frowned, "Is something wrong, Ros? You look upset, is there something bothering you about being here?"

Mhaegen managed to hide her surprise, Robert noticed that Ros was upset? She'd never seen a man that observant, and seeing his empathy for a woman he barely knew? He was definitely a far better man than the fat fool of a usurper!

Ros forced a smile, shaking her head, "Sorry your Grace, it was just some memories that are still painful, I'll get through them. Thank you for asking, though."

He looked at her searchingly for a moment, before nodding. "If you are certain, but I was checking the stores, and there isn't enough for you three to survive on. How much would you need to purchase food for you to live on for a week or ten days?"

"I should think that four or five gold dragons would be plenty, your Grace. But I do have gold of my own, you know."

"Maybe so, but you've gotten dragged into this lunacy and are volunteering your home, I won't have you inconveniencing yourself unnecessarily. I can easily spare the gold, so don't worry about that."

Ros looked at him seriously, then a slight smile pulled at her lips and she nodded, "If you insist, your Grace, but in return I'd like to ask something of you, if I could?"

"You can certainly ask, what would you like?"

Standing up straighter, Ros pushed the dress off her shoulders, standing naked in front of him. "I'd like you to bed me, your Grace. I'm curious if the same thing happens to me that happened to Mhaegen, not to mention wanting to see if you can make me cum as well as Tyrion does."

Tyrion, who had put down the book and was watching with interest, burst out laughing, shaking his head, "Damn it, your mother is going to kill me! I just hope the serving girls at the Keep don't behave the same way or you'll be giving your father a run for his gold in the number of bastards you'll have!"

Robert shot a glare at Tyrion, and he managed to get his laughter under control. "Sorry, Robert, but it does have it's amusing points. I was just supposed to let you have a night to remember, and now you've got women asking you to shag them? With the experience you're getting, you'll be cutting a swath through the Keep before the month is out, which is why your mother is going to want to kill me." He shrugged, "Not for the first time, of course, and she hasn't managed it yet."

Mhaegen added that tidbit of information to what she'd already learned about the Usurper and his whore, so Tyrion wasn't as enamored of his sister either? Interesting... If she were able to turn young Robert against his mother, especially after the Usurper's appetites caught up to him, he could easily break the woman, either send her to the Silent Sisters, or else exile. The 'Queen' acted like she was so far above everyone, when the gossip from Casterly Rock had her on her knees or her belly for anyone that could help her advance her position. At least she and Ros were honest whores! But let's see how he handles Ros, this could tell her even more.

He was looking at Ros, and Mhaegen could see that he was deliberately letting his eyes roam over her body, an admiring expression on his face, before he looked into the other woman's eyes. Nicely done, young Prince, very nicely done! She thought, he was actually going up in her regard with each passing minute. The young man might actually make a true King, like Aerys was, before the madness took him.

"I'm certainly tempted, Ros, but we don't have the time right now. My laughing uncle and I need to be back at the Keep before the end of breakfast, and I have duties I have to attend to. Plus, you need to get food and other necessities. I'll be back tonight, just after dark, and I'll do my best to give you what you want."

Ros smiled, "I'm looking forward to it. It's been a long time since I went with a man for the first time without being paid."

Mhaegen glanced over at Tyrion to see his reaction, but he didn't seem bothered by the knowledge that Ros was more interested in his gold than in his person, but he'd probably gotten used to it long ago.

By the time Ros pulled her dress up, Tyrion had climbed down off the chair he was using and made his way to the door, obviously ready to leave. Robert actually surprised her, he walked over to where she was standing, still holding Barra in her arms, and chuckled her daughter under the chin, making the girl giggle happily, and then he gently hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Robert's Quarters**_

_**After Dinner**_

Robert was soaking in his tub, letting the serving girl Kayla wash him. He had noticed the girl eyeing him with interest when he stripped down, and he'd made sure to admire her when she removed her clothing and climbed into the tub with him, but he had far more weighty matters on his mind.

He laughed to himself, it was hard to believe that he was naked with an equally naked girl, and he wasn't thinking about bedding her. It had been a shock at first when the girl stripped down, but she told him that the Queen had given the orders that they no longer needed to stay covered when bathing him, since he was considered an adult now. Robert wondered who's idea that was, because his mother would never have given that order without being prompted. But whoever it was, it wasn't important at the moment.

He had taken his father and uncle Jamie's ribbing in good spirits, and endured Joffrey and Tommen's questions, telling them that when they were old enough, they would find out for themselves, to his mother's disgust. He didn't like the flash of anger in Joffrey's eyes when he was told 'no', his younger brother had always been spoiled, but it seemed to be getting worse. It was good that he wasn't going to be the King, he couldn't picture Joffrey listening to Ser Jon or any of the other members of the Small Council, and that could spell disaster for the entire realm.

But even his concern about his brother was minor compared to what he and Tyrion had discovered earlier. His grandfather, fortunately, had returned to the family seat at Casterly Rock, so he and his uncle could talk privately. It turned out that Tyrion knew more about Mhaegen's background than most people, and Robert was disgusted at what had happened to her at his grandfather's orders. It was sad, he had greatly admired Tywin when he was younger, but finding out just what the man had done, the needless blood on his hands, made him want to be physically ill.

He accepted that death and bloodshed was a part of life, especially when you were expected to lead your banner-men against the enemy of the realms, but his grandfather seemed to relish it! The orders to sack Kings Landing was unnecessarily cruel, and made the beginning of his father's rule far more difficult than it needed to be.

He would need to talk to Mhaegen and let her know that he was familiar with her background. It might take some time, but he would do what he could to make things right. Hopefully she would be willing to listen, and they could find a way to ensure Barra grew up as healthy and happy as possible.

Robert wasn't happy about the idea of concealing what had happened from his father, but it wouldn't do any good to confront him about the existence of another child. And from Mhaegen's comments, she bore his father no affection at all, and she would obviously be quite happy never to see him naked again.

But the biggest problem he had, and the one he had absolutely no idea how to even start to solve, was what he had discovered in the legends of the Mother Goddess. The Mother had been known to gift certain favored people over the centuries, but almost always it was because they were needed to stem a great danger to the Faith of the Seven, and he couldn't imagine what the danger could be. And what use would making women younger be, or changing their appearance, be in fighting this danger?

Robert sat up in the tub, startling the girl, as a thought occurred to him. What would happen if Mhaegen, or Ros, if the gift affected her as well, what would happen if they had sex with another man, would the man be affected as well? And even if it did, would he really want another man touching them? He really didn't like the idea of another man touching Mhaegen! He wasn't in love with her, although he was fond of her already, but he did feel responsible for her, and letting another man use her just to find out if the gift would affect him, was far too close to forcing her to be a whore again. He wasn't going to do that!

He had been distracted with his thoughts, not really noticing that Kayla had finished washing him, until he felt her soft hand wrapping around his cock! Looking up, he saw her staring at him with hunger in her eyes, and she said, "Please, your Grace, can I give you a name day gift?"

Robert swore mentally, he really needed to save his energy for Ros, but Kayla was looking at him so pleadingly, he wasn't going to hurt her by turning her down. Giving her a smile, he nodded, "Thank you, Kayla, it would be appreciated."

That was all the girl seemed to need to hear, as she smiled widely and helped him sit on the edge of the tub, his back leaning against the wall as she knelt down in the water. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth and took him inside, sucking eagerly.

After a few moments of licking and sucking him, she lifted her face to him and grinned, "We've wanted to do this for quite a while, but it was only when the Queen gave us the orders to show ourselves that we knew we had permission! I was hoping to give your gift last night, but you didn't return to the keep. Did you enjoy your time on the Street of Silk, your Grace?"

He chuckled at the smirk on her face, and nodded, "I certainly did, but I'm more interested in enjoying what you were just doing." And he really was enjoying the way she was sucking him, she showed far more enthusiasm than Mhaegen had done the first time, and he idly wished he had the time to really make sure Kayla enjoyed herself, but it was soon to be dark, and he wasn't going to disappoint Ros!

Even if he wasn't able to give her what she wanted, there was no reason that he couldn't try to give Kayla pleasure. Reaching under the water, his hand slipped between her thighs, and he started stroking her pussy, making the girl jerk in surprise, before she started sucking even more enthusiastically. He could feel her pussy lips swell under his fingers, pulling apart and letting him slide them into her.

It was a little awkward, trying to find a good position where he could touch her without taking his cock from her mouth, but he managed, and Kayla was moaning around his cock as he fingered her. He could feel the pressure building, and knew that he was about to cum, so he used his thumb to find Kayla's nub and started rubbing it, which it was obvious she really liked, judging from the way she was practically swallowing him!

Just as the pressure got to be overwhelming, he pressed down on her nub, feeling her walls clench around his fingers as he swelled in her mouth. She was shuddering from her climax, but still managed to keep her mouth locked around him, swallowing everything he gave her, until she pulled back and held her mouth open, letting the last of his seed land on her tongue.

She showed him the seed before tilting her head back and letting it slide down her throat. Giving him a wide smile, she said "Thank you your Grace! I wasn't expecting a gift like that, but I'm not going to complain!"

He laughed, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I enjoyed it as well. But unfortunately I do have to get dressed again. When you come to my rooms tomorrow night, you'll discover that I know a lot more ways for us to enjoy ourselves, so leave your small clothes behind."

She smiled, "Happily your Grace, and I'm sure the other girls will be just as willing when I tell them how good you made me feel."

Robert just shook his head with a smile, Tyrion was right, his mother was probably going to want to kill her brother for taking him to the brothel, but that was her problem. And as long as the girls were willing to come to his bed, he wasn't going to complain. It might be interesting to see if the gift had any affect on them, because they were all his age, give or take a year or so, and making them younger wouldn't seem to serve any purpose that he could see. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

Stepping out of the tub, he let Kayla dry him off, including a kiss on the head of his cock, which was already starting to stir, making her giggle. He watched admiringly as she dried herself and dressed, before scurrying out of the room.

After he finished getting dressed, he buckled his sword around his waist and grabbed his cloak, his eyes scanning his room to see if he'd forgotten anything. It was when his eyes landed on an upper shelf that he smiled, seeing a few of his favorite toys from when he was much younger. Walking over to the shelf, he picked up the small stuffed dragon and slipped it in the pocket of his cloak. Barra would enjoy something to cuddle with as she got older, he thought, before walking out the door.

End Chapter Two

Next Chapter, Ros, and Robert starts to find some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE: The Gift of the Mother Goddess**

**PART:** 03 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Game of Thrones Characters and setting are owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY: **Robert Baratheon II (Firstborn son of Robert and Cersei) discovers his unique gift, a gift that most women would kill to receive. There is a catch, of course.

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Robert Baratheon II/Multi

**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,071

**SPOILERS:** None, goes extremely AU during the first season of Game of Thrones.

**AUTHORS NOTES: ** There are quite a few changes to canon, the survival of Robert and Cersei's first child is only the start! I've made some alterations to the histories of both the Baratheon and Lannister families, but they took place generations before the start of the story so it shouldn't pull you out of things. I am also playing a bit with the timelines, to allow for certain events to happen before the start of the series. Also, in the book and series, Mhaegen is extremely young, but for story purposes, I've aged her quite a bit.

**NOTE ON MHAEGEN'S BACKGROUND: **For the canon enthusiasts among you, I am making up Mhaegen's background and personality from whole cloth. From what I've been able to determine, almost nothing is known about her other than that she gave birth to one of Robert I's bastards. Hope you enjoy what she told me about her story.

**NOTE ON DATES: ** There is very little information available on the names of months and days in Westeros, so I'm just using the number of moons that have passed. IE. 1st Month of the Year is the First Moon, 2nd Month is Second Moon, etc.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

_**Earlier that Morning**_

_**Various Locations **_

Neither Robert or Mheagan were ever aware of it, but at the same time that Barra's hair and eyes changed, 15 other children throughout the realm experienced the same changes. Not all of them ended up with red hair and green eyes, but they all lost the dark brown hair and blue eyes of their father.

Interestingly, other than Barra, none of the others had anybody that noticed the change, and the children themselves just shrugged and forgot about it. They never realized that the Mother had saved their lives from dying by the order of a jealous Queen.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Robert II's Room**_

_**Immediately after the Prior Scene**_

Robert had been lost in thought, or busy enjoying the serving girl's attentions, otherwise, he might have noticed the feeling of being observed, and paid closer attention to the portrait of his mother and father that hung in his room.

As it was, he had no idea that his mother was standing in an alcove behind the portrait from the moment that Kayla stepped into the room.

Cersei had no idea why she gave in to the impulse to spy on her son, and if anybody had suggested the influence of the Mother God, she would have scoffed. Cersei worshiped no one, although she paid the proper lip service when appropriate. The idea that there was anyone more powerful than the Lannister's was completely alien to her thinking.

But whatever reason she had for spying on her son, she certainly received a surprise. She had been expecting him to behave like his odious father, and just take the girl, with no thought but his own satisfaction. Instead, while he was appreciative of the girl, he behaved as a proper Lord should, not like one of the northern barbarians.

She involuntarily licked her lips when she saw his size, he was larger than his father and even larger than Jamie. She was about to leave when the girl offered what she called a 'name day gift' and took him into her mouth. Cersei wasn't that interested in watching her behave like a common whore, but it was her son's actions that made her keep watching.

She wondered why he shifted his position and slid his hand under the water, but the way the girl reacted made it clear what he was doing. She was surprised to find that she was getting damp watching her son pleasuring the girl, and wondered where he had learned the skill. He was far too comfortable with the girl's body for someone who had been a virgin the day before. It wasn't any of the servants, she had made sure that all of them knew they would experience her displeasure if they let her son touch them.

That was a mystery for another day, wherever he had learned his skills, the serving girl was enjoying them, she actually climaxed from his fingers while she sucked him. The Queen smiled a bitter smile at the way the girl reacted, if the boy's father had behaved like his son, their marriage would be quite different, and her other children would have been Robert's as well.

She kept watching as they dressed, but she wondered where Robert was going, and why did he grab a stuffed toy? Her husband had ordered her not to interfere with the boy's activities since he was considered an adult now, otherwise, she would have had him stopped, or at least followed, but she knew better than to go against a direct order from the King.

Once the two of them left the rooms, she stepped back from the alcove and made her way to her quarters, considering what she had seen. Reaching her rooms, she started stripping out of her silks and called for a girl to prepare a bath for her.

The girl was compliant and did a good job washing her, before sliding between her legs and using her mouth to release the tension of the day. Although it was strange that instead of Jamie or one of her other lovers, she was picturing her son taking her and driving her out of her mind with pleasure, even though he was far more demanding in her imagination than she would normally have enjoyed.

The pleasure was enough for her to smile approvingly at the girl, who nodded gratefully as she left the room. Finally relaxed enough to sleep, she slipped, still naked, between the sheets of her bed, and was soon lost in her dreams. She didn't consciously remember in the morning, but her dreams were filled with her son, and she found herself on her knees before him, using her mouth the way she did back in Casterly Rock, but then there were other women there, and she had to pleasure them as well. A part of her rejected the idea of behaving like a servant, but in her dreams, it was perfectly normal.

She wasn't even aware of it, but her hands were busy under the sheets as she dreamed, fingers plunging into her pussy and, when her son had her bent over the table and taking her ass, she worked two fingers into her rear hole as she climaxed.

Cersei had no memories of what she dreamed, but she was in a far better mood than usual when she awoke the next morning.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOMG

Kayla was smiling as she made her way back to the servant's quarters, eager to share her experience with the other girls. They were all curious about the Prince, and she was looking forward to singing the young lord's praises. Kayla had been a bath servant for the Prince as well as the King and Queen for three years now, since she was 13 years old, and this was the first time she had ever received pleasure from any of them. The King was rather rough with her, and the Queen was inclined to strike her if she was in a bad mood, and she had been afraid that the Prince would be the same, but after what he did for her, she would eagerly go to him every night!

She was so busy thinking about what had happened, and imagining the other girl's reactions, that Kayla didn't even notice that the aches from the badly healed bones in her feet had disappeared, as well as the other pains she had gotten used to over the years. It would be several days before she realized it, and by then she had found herself in the Prince's bed more than once.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOMG

_**River Row**_

Robert had his hood up on his cloak as he approached the house, his sword loose in his scabbard, but no one seemed to take any notice of him as he made his way from the Red Keep. Reaching the front door, he knocked lightly, and it opened quickly, showing Ros standing before him. Stepping inside, he waited until the door closed behind him before lowering the hood of his cloak. Giving Ros a quick smile, he walked over to where Mheagan was sitting, feeding Barra.

Mheagan looked at him a little warily, "Good Evening, Your Grace, I'm sorry I'm not able to rise at the moment, but the little lady insisted on a late dinner."

Robert chuckled, "Perfectly understandable, although I'm a bit jealous, I'd love such a good excuse to get close to your breasts."

She grinned at him and relaxed, "Well, I believe Ros has claimed your attention this evening, but there will be other times."

"I'm sure." he agreed with a matching grin, before reaching into the pocket of his cloak. "I've got something for you, well actually, it's for Barra, I think she would enjoy it more." Mheagan's eyes were wide as she watched him, this wasn't a situation she was used to and wasn't sure how to react.

Barra had finished her dinner while they were talking and had just let out a satisfied burp. Mheagan shifted her in her arms as Robert pulled the small stuffed dragon from his pocket and held it out to her daughter. Mheagan was speechless at the gift, but Barra reached for it immediately and held it tight, giggling and shaking the toy.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Mheagan whispered, her eyes locked on him, "but why? You didn't have to do this."

The smile dropped from his face and he leaned close to her ear. "I found out earlier what my grandfather and his men did to you, and, while this isn't much, it's a token that I will do everything in my power to make things right for you." His eyes hardened, "Including putting him in front of you and putting a blade in your hand if that is what you desire."

Their eyes met, and Mheagan smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile, but it was one that several men had seen as they bled to death in various alleyways. "Thank you, Your Grace, your gift is gratefully accepted. But now I believe that Ros is anxious for your attention."

He turned to look, and the other woman was waiting, fidgeting slightly, and he straightened with a grin. "Well, I've been taught it's not polite to keep a lady waiting. Would you show me your room?"

Ros muttered "Finally!" under her breath, but Robert heard her clearly, and his grin widened.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOMG

Ros couldn't believe she was excited about taking a man into her bed, but she was. She occasionally enjoyed the way one of the men made her feel, but, other than Tyrion, who she was reasonably fond of, she was indifferent to the men who bought her. But she had spent several hours that afternoon talking to Mheagan about Robert, and Mheagan had been so enthusiastic that it was practically all she could think about.

She'd gotten so excited while waiting that she'd ended up pulling up her dress and fingering herself, which she hadn't done since those long-ago days when she was newly married. The days when her husband and father were still alive before Flea Bottom and illness had taken them. Ros shoved the sadness aside, she had a man to enjoy!

She stopped when she was in the bedroom, turning to Robert as she unbuttoned the front of her dress and pulling it open, letting him see her full breasts, the tight nipples showing her excitement. She smiled at the appreciative gaze he gave her, and even more the rapidly growing bulge in his trousers. Pulling her arms free of the sleeves of her dress, Ros let it hang around her waist, leaving her completely topless in front of him. She saw his fingers twitching, anxious to touch her, and smiled to herself. It was always nice to be appreciated, especially since she was doing this willingly.

Reaching down, she opened the rest of the buttons holding her covered, and he let out a moan when his eyes landed on her shaved pussy. She hadn't planned on shaving, but while she was bathing, she noticed the soap and blades and started cleaning herself on a whim. Mheagan's jaw dropped when she saw her, and the other girl got an almost hungry look in her eyes. If they'd had the time, she would have invited her for a romp, but it was nearly dark, and Robert would be there shortly.

They could always play together after Robert left, neither of them was going anywhere, after all.

She heard the rustle of clothing and saw that Robert had stripped out of his clothes while she was wool-gathering, and her mouth started watering when she saw just how much he had between his legs. Stepping forward, she reached down and stroked him, saying, "I'm really going to enjoy this, My Lord. It's been a long time since I've had a man with a good-sized cock that knows how to use it. So how do you want me, should I kneel down and use my mouth, or do you want me to oil up my tits so you can fuck them? Whatever you want, I'll do."

He looked at her strangely, before he said, "I've got a different idea." She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her close, her body pressing against his, and she reached down to take him in her pussy when he stopped her, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

Ros was stunned, it had been ages since a man had kissed her, usually, the only interest they had in her mouth was filling it with their baby cocks. But Robert pressed his lips against hers, the passion in his embrace getting her even wetter than she already was. She moaned softly, opening her lips and taking his tongue into her mouth, before sucking on it submissively. His cock got even harder against her, but she was perfectly content to let him keep kissing her for as long as he wanted.

Eventually, he broke the kiss, and stepped back toward the bed, laying down on his back. She looked at him curiously, because this position would make it difficult to use her mouth on him. He grinned and said, "I want to try something different, something Mheagan and I didn't get to last night. Climb on the bed and put your knees on either side of my head. I think you'll know what to do then."

She smiled widely and scrambled to the bed, she was about to lift herself up when he said something that surprised her. "You're welcome to join us, Mheagan, you don't have to peak through a doorway."

Ros looked over at the door and saw that Mheagan was standing there, a blush on her face. She had stripped out of her dress and one hand was between her legs. Grinning, she jerked her head in invitation, and Mheagan hurried into the room, pushing the door open as she came in. "So I can hear Barra if she wakes up," she said at the curious look Ros gave her.

Ros shrugged, she wasn't that interested, especially when Robert was staring at her with fire in his eyes and his tongue licking his lips. Climbing onto the bed, she took her position over his face and lowered herself down, sighing as his tongue ran along her swollen lips. Leaning forward she wrapped one hand around his shaft, stroking him gently as she gathered her saliva to get him wet enough. Opening her mouth, she took the head between her lips and gave him a quick suck, just to get his attention, before pulling back and running her tongue along the swollen bulb.

She was having a hard time concentrating on what she was doing, because his tongue was sliding inside her and rubbing her walls, making her squirm. She couldn't remember the last time a man had used his mouth on her, but if he kept it up, she'd be willing to live in his bed! Hell, she'd be willing to kneel down for him in the Royal Box during a tournament, he was making her feel so good!

Ros was determined to make Robert feel just as good as she was, not only because he was the first man to ensure she enjoyed herself, but also the fact that he was the next king, and that was never a bad person to have thinking fondly of you!

She took him deeper into her mouth, her free hand rubbing his eggs, and enjoying the way the moans made his tongue quiver inside her. She hummed happily around his cock, her head bobbing until he hit the back of her throat, when she got hit by another distraction! Ros hadn't paid much attention to Mheagan, blocking out her moans and sighs from Robert's fingers, but suddenly she felt a pair of breasts pressing against her back, and hands toying with her tits. She'd always had sensitive nipples, and when Mheagan pinched them, Ros jerked her head up and cried out as bolts of lightning shot through her body and making her shudder in pleasure, and then Robert's tongue hit a particularly sweet spot inside her and she was lost, the wave of pleasure she had been holding back crashed through the wall and washed her away. She heard her voice keening her enjoyment until it was muffled by Mheagan's lips kissing her, forcing her tongue into Ros's mouth and quieting her.

When she was aware of herself again, she was laying on the bed, Robert's cock at her face and Mheagan squirming on the Prince's tongue. When she realized that Robert was still hard and throbbing, it hit her that he hadn't cum before she got distracted, and that just wouldn't do! It wasn't only professional pride that made her shift position so she was laying on her belly between his legs. She had never failed to make a man cum with her mouth, even those who she would have cheerful bitten their cocks off, so she was damned to the Seven Hells if she couldn't successfully pleasure a man she was starting to like!

Wrapping her hands around his shaft, she held him steady as her lips locked around his eggs, sucking softly before her tongue licked the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. He must have been liking what she was doing because Mheagan's cries and moans grew even louder. Reaching the head, she teased the tender skin right under it, making him jerk against her and she heard his muffled gasp. With a smile, she lifted herself up and took him in her mouth again, her tongue tasting the cum that was seeping from tip. He actually tasted slightly sweet, which was another nice change, but she wanted more of it!

She took him deeper into her mouth and started sucking urgently, her hands rubbing his sac, until she felt him swelling and the first burst of his sweet seed hit the back of her mouth. Ros started swallowing just as the second burst landed on her tongue. She tilted her head to let his cum run down her throat and kept sucking, she wanted to make sure she got everything he had, and was rewarded with a final burst, before he started to soften on her tongue.

There was movement above her, and she looked up, letting him slip from her lips, to see Mheagan collapsed on the bed, a smile seeing the queen naked couldn't erase on her face, and Robert was laying back, panting, a smile of his own spread across his face.

He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked her in the eye, his smile changing to a happy grin. "Don't have to ask if you enjoyed yourself, do I?"

Ros shook her head with an answering smile, "No Your Grace, I can honestly say that I've already enjoyed myself far more than I have in ages."

He laughed lightly, "Well, if you give me a minute or two, we can see if you can't enjoy yourself even more." But then he frowned, "And while we're in private, could you call me Robert? This goes for Mheagan as well, but considering I'm planning to fuck both of you several times tonight, including stretching out that luscious ass of yours, I don't really think we need to stand on ceremony, do you?"

Ros nodded agreeably, a man who made her cum like that could be called whatever he liked, although she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him only needing a a couple of minutes. She'd never known a man to be ready that quickly, but then she felt him starting to harden against her. It seems that Robert was even more exceptional than she'd already thought. He might actually be able to live up to his claims, and if he could, she wouldn't object to letting him have her ass, he'd have earned it.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOMG

Robert hid a grin at Ros's obvious skepticism, but he really couldn't blame her. If he had heard somebody else make a claim like that, he would have scoffed as well. As it was, he suddenly had the the bone deep knowledge that he could keep his word, as well as a feeling that there was a deeper reason for this gift. He really needed to find some time to talk to Jon Arryn in the morning, because he needed some advice. But that could wait, he was ready to go again, and there was something he wanted to experience. He was fairly sure that Mheagan would be willing, but the question was, would Ros? Well, there's only one way to find out.

Shifting so he was sitting up, he said, "Ros, there's something I'd like you to do for me, if you are willing." She looked at him questioningly, and he continued, "I know that Mheagan enjoys playing with other girls, but I'd really like to see the two you enjoying each other. Are you willing to do that for me?"

Ros smirked, "Robert, for the way you made me feel, I'd be willing to go down on Olenna Tyrell!"

He heard Mheagan snort a laugh, and he didn't blame her, while he had a great deal of respect for the Lady of the Tyrell's, she was an extremely old woman and showed every one of her years. Sliding out of the bed, he stretched and sat down in the closest chair, looking at the two of them expectantly.

Ros laughed, "Come on, Mheagan, let's give him a show, then he can finish fucking us until we can't walk!"

Mheagan didn't say anything, she just sat up and pulled Ros into an embrace, their tits rubbing against each other as they kissed, and each of them sliding a hand down and rubbing the other's pussy. He watched intently as they moved against each other, their kisses growing more and more passionate as they touched each other. Robert thought it was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. But, there was another reason, besides the obvious, that he wanted to watch the two of them have sex. As he was using his mouth on Ros, he got the feeling that the two of them were going to be important to whatever he had to do, and increasing the closeness between the woman would make it easier for them to do their part.

He still had no idea why he had received this gift of the Mother's, but after seeing her power with his own eyes he wasn't going to try and fight against it. Of course, the part of him that was a 16 year old boy was dancing with glee at the changes in his life since his name day, but Robert tried to keep that part thoroughly squashed, the girls deserved better from him.

One thing he was certain of, though, was that he was going to find a way to take care of both of them, they were through being whores! He accepted that there was some sort of connection between his uncle and Ros, and was, reluctantly, willing to allow it to continue, but he would take his blade to any other man who tried to buy them. He still needed to find a way to take care of the two of them, but he would think of something, he was sure of it. But that was a problem for tomorrow, the girls had stopped rubbing against each other and changed positions, so they were laying on top of each other, their faces between each other's legs.

He sat back to watch, not only for enjoyment, but to see if either of them had a technique he could use.

Robert had earlier, when Ros stripped for him, memorized her body, especially the signs of age, and he wanted to see if there were any signs of changes in the woman after swallowing his cum. He had started to notice changes in Mheagan fairly early, and this could be useful information.

Watching the two women, he did notice that the skin around Ros's eyes was a little bit smoother, and it looked like her breasts were firmer, but those were the only changes so far. At least it did prove that the gift was active.

He smiled as he watched the two of them licking each other enthusiastically, and grinned at Mheagan's reaction when Ros worked a couple of fingers into her pussy while she was licking. He would have to remember that for when Kayla came to his bed tomorrow. He hadn't been kidding, he was planning to show her a great deal of pleasure. He was also slightly curious if there would be any noticeable changes, since she was just about his age.

Mheagan's cry pulled his attention back to the girls, and he bit back a laugh, seeing that Ros had worked one of her slick fingers into Mheagan's bung while still licking intently. He heard Mheagan mutter, "So that's how you want to play, is it?' and she started spanking Ros's ass cheeks, alternating between them while her tongue was busy inside Ros's quim.

Ros's squeals and squirming were entertaining, but she still managed to keep licking Mheagan, and soon both of them were crying out their release before collapsing on the bed. He watched as the two of them shifted around until they were facing each other, and the two of them fell asleep with their arms around each other.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOMG

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Tyrion's Quarters**_

_**Approximately the Same Time**_

Tyrion was sitting at his desk, a stack of books covering the surface as he read through the book in his hand. He lifted his ever present mug to his lips, the wine going down smoothly as he thought. He was tempted to agree with his nephew that what had happened that morning had all the signs of the Mother Goddess, but he was coming up blank in trying to find a way to discover her purposes.

He was sure that they could approach the High Septon, but that would kick over a bucket of snakes that would probably be best left undisturbed. Especially since there had been whispers that the Church had lost it's way. Frankly, he wasn't sure the whispers were that far off, from what he could tell. Tyrion thought the current High Septon a gluttonous fool, with no thought beyond his next meal.

There were also whispers of discontent over his beloved sister's arrogance, and the wastefulness of Robert's multiple tournaments. With the Iron Throne the primary support for the Faith, contempt for Robert and his wife could splash over to the Faith itself. But would that be enough to interest the Seven?

Granted, it could possibly be enough, but why would they chose to work though young Robert? The youngster was a decent man, quick witted and strong at arms, but there were hundreds of others in Kings Landing that met those criteria. Unless it was because of his position that the Mother took an interest?

He cursed, this was a damned mess, and the worst part was they had to keep things secret! If his sister or their father became aware of Mheagan and Barra's existence, they would be dead before nightfall, and the King wouldn't lift a fat finger to stop them. Fortunately the Prince had taken the two of them under his protection, and Tyrion trusted his nephew to stand firm against the rest of them. It was just a good thing that it wasn't that little shit Joffrey who was in this position, he was still clinging to his mother's skirts and would do whatever she wanted.

At least young Robert wasn't cowed by his mother the Queen, so her influence on him wasn't as great as it could be, and he had truly been shocked when he found out what Tywin was capable of, so he could see his nephew distancing himself from the old man.

But that still left the problem of what they could do about it? Preferably without ending up with their heads on a pike like the Reyne's.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY TITLE: The Gift of the Mother Goddess**

**PART:** 04 of ?  
**AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Game of Thrones Characters and setting are owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY: **Robert Baratheon II (Firstborn son of Robert and Cersei) discovers his unique gift, a gift that most women would kill to receive. There is a catch, of course.

**FEEDBACK: **Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Robert Baratheon II/Multi

**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,059

**SPOILERS:** None, goes extremely AU during the first season of Game of Thrones.

**AUTHORS NOTES: ** There are quite a few changes to canon, the survival of Robert and Cersei's first child is only the start! I've made some alterations to the histories of both the Baratheon and Lannister families, but they took place generations before the start of the story so it shouldn't pull you out of things. I am also playing a bit with the timelines, to allow for certain events to happen before the start of the series. Also, in the book and series, Mheagen is extremely young, but for story purposes, I've aged her quite a bit.

**NOTE ON MHAEGEN'S BACKGROUND: **For the canon enthusiasts among you, I am making up Mheagen's background and personality from whole cloth. From what I've been able to determine, almost nothing is known about her other than that she gave birth to one of Robert I's bastards. Hope you enjoy what she told me about her story.

**NOTE ON DATES: ** There is very little information available on the names of months and days in Westeros, so I'm just using the number of moons that have passed. IE. 1st Month of the Year is the First Moon, 2nd Month is Second Moon, etc.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

_**Ros's House**_

_**River Road**_

_**Shortly After Last Scene**_

It was a bright and sunny day as they waited on the steps of the Great Sept, she wasn't sure what they were waiting for, but Mheagan knew they were waiting for something important to happen. She could feel the excitement in the crowd around her, and even more from her lord standing on the top step. King Robert II stood alone, the crown resting easily on his brow. Looking around she saw several faces she recognized, including Ros, who looked almost as young as the King, and knew that she looked just as young.

She saw Tyrion standing on the step just below the King, his eyes moving, looking for something. Mheagan knew what he was looking for, but couldn't think of it at the moment. She was sure she'd find out when everybody else did. Her eyes drifted down, and saw Cersei in her normal position. The former queen was kneeling below the King, her naked body visible to one and all, her leather collar the only adornment. The Queen of Whores looked older than she and Ros and the King's other women, but still younger than she used to look. Mheagan wondered how the woman liked being made to kneel in front of Tyrion and the others?

Mheagan smiled, remembering watching as the woman was brought low, after Tywin bled out in front of her. She had actually orgasmed from the fear and hatred in the bastard's eyes as she drew her blade across his throat! And then the King had taken her as the man's body cooled and the queen sobbed. It was glorious!

There was a sudden hush and she looked up from the broken whore kneeling by the King, and she saw that the crowd below them had parted, clearing the entire courtyard. Three shadows circled above them, and she looked up, her breath catching at the awesome sight of the dragons returning to Kings Landing.

The three dragons landed, surprisingly quietly for such huge beasts, and Mheagan got her first look at her Queen. The woman was beautiful, and about the age of her King, her wide smile and long blonde hair the first things she noticed.

The King was moving down the steps, a wide smile on his face as the crowd parted before him. He stopped in front of the lead dragon and held out his hand to the Queen as she climbed down from her dragon. The two spoke briefly, and then the Queen laughed, a happy sound that carried across the courtyard, and they turned to face the crowd.

As the King opened his mouth to say something, Mheagan felt herself being drawn away. She struggled to stay with her King, her lord, but darkness was surrounding her, and she saw a huge being of ice standing before her, his arms reaching for her...

With a cry, she sat up, looking around wildly, only to feel arms around her, pulling her back to the mattress and she remembered where she was,

The arms around her soothed her, and Mheagan fell back into her dreams, watching Barra and her other children playing happily with all of Robert II's other children.

TGOTMG & TGOTHMG & TGOTHMG

_**Later that Night**_

Ros cried out as another orgasm tore through her body, collapsing on the bed as Robert's cock swelled in her ass, flooding her with his cum. This was the second time he'd taken her ass, although they had stopped to wash after the first time. It was almost a relief that it had taken him several minutes to be ready this time, it was proof that he did have limits after all.

Even with his limits, he still had far more stamina than any man she'd ever taken to bed, and Ros almost envied the other girl's he was going to be bedding. She and Mheagan had experienced years of unsatisfactory lovers, so they knew just how exceptional Robert was, the other girls would think being with him normal.

She'd long since lost track of everything they had done since she dropped her dress and Robert used his mouth on her, and she really didn't care! Ever Tyrion hadn't gotten her off as much as this young man had, and she was really looking forward to seeing what happened next!

Mheagan was dozing again, after getting up to take care of Barra, and Ros wondered if Robert was going to give her a baby to join his half-sister? They'd already noticed she was looking and feeling a lot younger, but she was far more interested in enjoying the effects than wondering why the Mother had blessed her like this. There would be time to think about the Mother's Gift in the morning, when they were all awake.

She felt Robert sliding out of her ass, and she gave a sigh of relief, before exhaustion hit her, and she fell asleep, a sated smile on her face.

TGOTMG & TGOTHMG & TGOTHMG

It was still about an hour before sunrise, but the three of them were awake and dressed. Robert would have preferred watching Mheagan and Ros in all their glory, but they didn't want to take a chance of being splattered with grease when they were cooking.

Finishing the mug of milk, he looked at the two women and said, "That was delicious, Ros, thank you." The woman gave him a quick smile and a nod, and he continued, "I've been thinking about what we do next, because, and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm taking your choice away from you, but the two of you are done being whores! We still don't know why this is happening, but if it is a Gift from the Mother, she would probably see it as an insult if you were to go back to selling yourselves."

Ros and Mheagan shared a glance, before Mheagan spoke. "I don't think either of us would have a problem not going back to Littlefinger, especially the way we look now, but what would we be doing? Because, as much fun as the last couple of nights have been, we can't be playing all the time, can we?"

Robert grinned, "Probably not. But, both of you are literate and numerate, aren't you? I know you are Mheagan, and considering the books that are in the different rooms, I'm willing to bet you are as well Ros. What I'm thinking about, and I'll admit it's just whisper of a plan, but, there are a lot of families in this area that don't have a family Septa to teach their children to read and write and other skills. The two of you could start teaching some of the younger children, those too young to be working, the skills they would need as they got older."

Ros nodded, "My father taught me when I was little, and there are enough families that have little children that it would keep us busy. But won't the Faith object to taking duties from the Septa's and Septons?"

"Possibly, but I could approach the High Septon to get a younger Septa to work with you, so you would 'officially' have their sanction. Not to mention that the High Septon would appreciate a chance to be seen working with me, since my parents, well, they aren't as active as Aerys was, before the madness took him. It will also give me a way to make myself known to the small folk, which won't hurt when the time comes for me to take the Iron Throne."

Both women grinned, and Ros said, "Well then, Your Grace, I think you've got two new trainee Septa's." She chuckled, "I just hope you don't expect us to take vows of celibacy the way the Faith does, because that's not a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Robert laughed, "I think we can avoid that, but we will need to be at least a bit discrete. It's a good thing that the Mother changed Barra's appearance so she doesn't look like her father. We can claim that you are a recent widow if anybody asks, but I doubt they will."

He paused, then looked at Ros, a serious expression on his face. "Ros, I need an honest answer, how close are you to Tyrion? I know that you enjoy yourself with him, but is there anything beyond that? I'm planning on keeping him involved, because he has a depth of knowledge that I don't, and truthfully, I trust him more than any other adult in the Keep."

Ros shrugged, "We get along, but if I'm not available, he doesn't have a problem going with another woman or two. I don't see that changing, he hasn't offered to marry me, or buy me a brothel, if that's what you are wondering."

Mheagan giggled and he snorted, shaking his head, "I think I'm going to pass on buying a brothel for now, although ruining Littlefinger's day does have it's attractions."

Looking out the window, he saw that the sun was just starting to rise and he stood, "I need to get moving, I probably won't be back tonight, I don't want my mother to try and discover where I'm going. My father won't care, but, why ask for trouble? But, if something happens that you need me, send me a raven and I'll come as quickly as I can."

Kissing both women, he pulled on his cloak and slipped out the door.

TGOTMG & TGOTHMG & TGOTHMG

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Robert's Quarters**_

_**An Hour Later**_

Robert smiled in the mirror, shaving the morning stubble away. He'd already pulled out the fresh clothing he would be wearing and they were different enough from what he'd worn the day before that the Queen wouldn't be overly suspicious.

He'd managed to avoid seeing anyone but a couple of servants on the way back to his rooms from the entryway, although he did share a smile with Kayla when their paths crossed. It was thinking about what he had promised the girl after his bath that made him warn Mheagan and Ros that he wouldn't be visiting them that night.

He'd actually been tempted to have the girl come back to his room right then, but that would interfere with her performing her other duties, and that would cause problems for her, so he limited himself to telling the girl he was looking forward to seeing her that night. Kayla had actually blushed as she smiled, saying that she was looking forward to it as well, and that the other girls were really interested in what she had told them.

Rinsing the shaving blade in the basin of water, he wiped the soap off his face and got dressed.

When he got to breakfast, he was a bit surprised that the Queen wasn't already at the table, although Tyrion was in his usual seat. Giving his uncle a nod, Tyrion looked at him sharply, and made a slight gesture that the two of them had developed over the last couple of years, indicating a need to meet privately. Robert reached up and casually scratched his ear, and Tyrion turned back to his breakfast.

The serving girl had just put a fresh platter and a mug in front of him, and he was amused that she had loosened her top enough to give him a good view of her unfettered breasts when she leaned over. He let her see him looking, she'd clearly displayed herself deliberately, and then he looked up was a grin, softly saying "Very nice, I enjoyed the view. I'm looking forward to having you bathing me tomorrow night Magdalena, and I'll tell you the same thing I told Kayla, if you want what she is going to get, leave your small-clothes behind."

She kept her eyes down, paying attention to what she was doing, but said, "Happily, Your Grace. Kayla was practically bouncing with happiness when she got back to our quarters last night."

There was a stir as the door opened, and the Queen came in, with Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella following behind her. Magdalena had moved away to serve the others before she was noticed, and Robert hid a smirk when he felt Tyrion's eyes on him. His uncle was shaking his head in amusement before taking a drink of his mug.

Giving his mother a greeting when the Queen took her seat, he was curious to see that she looked far more relaxed this morning than usual, and wondered at the cause? He doubted that it was for the same reason he was relaxed, his mother hadn't been all that quiet about her irritation with the King's lack of attention to her pleasure when she wasn't aware her son could hear her. Robert was amazed at his father, the Queen was a very desirable woman, and it would be a pleasure to have her losing her mind from riding his cock...

Robert froze in shock, 'What the fuck? Why am I suddenly picturing fucking my mother, we aren't Targaryen's damn it!' raced through his mind, as he lifted his mug and took a drink. He tried to push the thoughts away, but he could just picture Cersei squealing with pleasure as he filled her ass, her mouth busy between Mheagan's legs...

It took all Robert's concentration to keep the thoughts from overwhelming him, and he managed to hold a normal conversation with his mother as well as Tommen and Myrcella. Joffrey was in a bad mood about something and was ignoring everyone, including the Queen, which was a surprise.

TGOTMG & TGOTHMG & TGOTHMG

Eventually the meal was finished, and he excused himself, standing from the table. Leaving, he made his way to the rooms that he and Tyrion had claimed as their own for reading and talking. Less than five minutes later, his uncle stepped through the door and closed it. Sitting in his favorite chair, Tyrion pulled some sheets of paper from inside his tunic.

Tyrion looked at him seriously, "First off, did the same thing happen?"

"Yes it did, and I've got an idea to go over with you, because neither of them can go back, you know that as well as I do."

"That's obvious, there would be too many questions asked. But, I've been doing some researching on the various Gifts, and what prompted them, and you've gotten yourself into a world of shit!"

Robert groaned, "Of course I did! Damn it, I just wanted to lose my virginity, but it couldn't be that simple, could it? Okay, tell me what you've found out, and then we'll figure if I need a shovel or not."

Reading over his notes, Tyrion said, "Basically, when there is a threat to the Faith, the Mother aspect chooses a person to act to stem the threat. She gives this person one or more 'Gifts' that will help the person she chooses. The 'Gifts' are varied, I'll go over those later, but the main thing is they are meant to protect the Faith."

Robert nodded, "That matches what I remember from the legends that Septon taught, but it really doesn't help us, does it?"

Tyrion looked grim, "No, and it gets worse. I know that you aren't among the smallfolk very often, but I've been hearing whispers that the Faith has lost it's way, that the High Septon and the others are more interested in living in luxury than in tending to their flocks. And your parents aren't helping, between Robert's constant Tournaments that drain the coffers of the Sept, and my beloved sister's arrogance, there are a lot of unhappy people in King's Landing. I wouldn't be surprised if there are attempts to find Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, to remove your father. I'm hearing of people starting to refer to him as 'the Usurper' again, and trust me, that is not a good thing, at all!"

Robert could almost feel the blood rushing from his face as he listened to his uncle. "Okay, that's bad, and I'm supposed to stop it?" His mind was racing, and he remembered the conversation with the girls from earlier, and he nodded, "Okay, that explains something. I'm going to need to get to the Great Sept in the next day or so, I was already planning on going, but this makes it urgent."

Tyrion looked at him curiously, "Okay, I'll bite, why were you planning on going to talk to the Septon? You weren't planning on telling him about what happened, were you?"

Robert shook his head, "Not a chance in the Seven Hells! No, I wanted to talk to him about my plan to have the girls teaching children in their area to read, write and figure. I was going to find a younger Septa who could help them with other areas that children would need to learn. The idea just popped into my head this morning, and the girls are willing. What I'm thinking is that I'm going to need to be visible in supporting this, so the word gets out that I'm working to help the smallfolk. That should help let a little of the pressure out, and seeing that the Faith is acting, or at least trying to act to tend their flocks will do the same thing."

Tyrion grinned and nodded, "Nice idea, and getting the High Septon to provide a Septa will keep the complaints from other members of the Faith quiet. But what about the King and Queen? I'm sure that they'll have something to say about you being out among the people."

Robert frowned, "I doubt that father will much care what I do, as long as it doesn't cause a scandal. Mother, well, that's a different situation. I think she'll try to stop me, or at least control where I go, but I don't know how far she will push things, since, to be blunt, in father's view, she's served her purpose in having the Heir to the Iron Throne, and there are two spares as well. Although I shudder to imagine Joffrey on the Throne!"

Tyrion grimaced at that, and the two of them spoke for a while longer about the approach to the High Septon before parting. Robert had done his best to hide it, but when the conversation had turned to his mother, he was hit by images of forcing the woman to strip naked and kneel before him, using her mouth to pleasure him before he took her cunt and ass! And why did he picture her bound to the foot of his bed as he used his belt on her? He'd never even considered his mother as a sexual person, and the Seven frowned on incest. If this truly was the Mother, why would she want him to use the Queen like that?

Yawning suddenly, he shook his head, the short night was getting to him, he needed a quick nap.

Heading back to his quarters, he stripped as he shut the door behind him, his mind still full of images of Cersei on her knees in front of him. With a groan, he sat on the edge of his bed and gripped his throbbing erection, letting the images flow in front of him, the funeral of his father, confronting her and ripping the crown from her head, breaking it on the floor. Cutting the queen's dress from her body and discovering she wasn't wearing any small-clothes under it, and that she had shaved the hair from her cunt.

As he pushed her to her knees and opened his breeches, he looked into her eyes and instead of fear or anger, all he saw was lust and excitement. Her mouth was open for him, and just as he was pressing between her lips, his balls boiled over, and he erupted all over his hands. He kept stroking his cock until his balls were empty, and then wiped himself clean on a rag. "Okay, that was definitely not coming from me," he muttered, "I just hope we can figure it out soon. Before I lose control in the wrong place and actually act on it."

Stretching out on his bed, he soon fell into a restless slumber.

TGOTMG & TGOTHMG & TGOTHMG

Cersei was beyond disturbed at her actions as she backed away from the portrait over her son's bed. She had been looking for him to discuss his departure from the Keep the night before, but when he entered his chambers, instead of knocking on his door, she slipped into a hidden passage to she could spy on him. And when she watched him stroking himself? She felt a nearly overpowering urge to open the panel and walk in so she could take him in her mouth. It didn't matter that he was her son, or that she hadn't knelt down for anyone since leaving Casterly Rock, her body wanted him, however he wanted to have her!

She had been so focused on watching him, that she didn't even notice pulling up her dress and shoving her hand into her small-clothes. It wasn't until her fingers pushed into her pussy that she realized what she was doing, and by then it was too late. She was pumping three fingers inside her and her thumb pressing on her button, sending her reeling back from the force of her climax. It was fortunate that she had managed to keep quiet or Robert would have known she was there, and she didn't know if she could stop herself if he desired her.

Cersei leaned against the wall in a daze, absently licking her juices from her fingers as she tried to understand what was happening to her. A large part of her hated what was going on, but she couldn't deny that there was a part of her that was eager to give herself to her son, and that part was growing larger.

It took several minutes for her to get control of herself, and she made sure there was no sign of her actions when she took the side passage back to her private rooms. She called for her serving girl to prepare a cool bath, she needed to think!

When the girl arrived, she shocked herself by actually using her fingers to pleasure the girl, which she had never done before, not with a servant anyway, she'd always been willing to do what was necessary to get what she wanted when she was younger, after all.

It shocked the girl as well, but the servant still managed to use her mouth and fingers well enough that the Queen was finally satisfied. Still naked, Cersei lay back on her bed, her eyes closed as she thought. As she was thinking, one of her hands drifted between her legs and the other fondled her breasts, almost of their own accord. It was only when the orgasm hit her that Cersei realized what she was doing, and for almost the first time in her life felt a moment of absolute terror, before the waves of pleasure crashed over her and her world went black!

TGOTMG & TGOTHMG & TGOTHMG

_**The Street of Silk**_

Petyr Baelish was not a happy man at the moment, even though he did his best to present a calm demeanor. Two of his whores had vanished, along with their personal items, and nobody knew where they had gone! Mheagan was no big loss, and not having the daughter there would be beneficial, but she did bring in the coin, and he was annoyed at the loss of income.

No, it was the loss of Ros that was irritating him more. She was a favorite of the poison dwarf, and while it was no secret that Tywin and the Queen had no use for the man, he was still the Queen's brother, and keeping him sweet could be useful for his plans.

And to make things worse, it was Tyrion Lannister that was the client who bought Ros before she disappeared. Nobody had any idea who had bought Mheagan, but a couple of the girls thought he had come in with the dwarf. That meant if he found Ros, he would find Mheagan as well, but the fact that the dwarf was involved was a complication.

Ordinarily he would just have the girls brought back and raped by some of the guards, but if the Red Keep was involved, that would bring more trouble than the whores were worth. He would just have to find the time to speak to the dwarf in the next few days. He would get the whores back, or the money to buy them, Petyr didn't really care which.

After all, if he didn't get satisfaction, he had more than enough of the Tears of Lys to add to the dwarf's mug and still have enough to give Lysa. If Jon Arryn lived a few months longer than he had originally planned, it didn't really matter, did it?

It would also give him time to discover who the man who took Mheagan was, Tyrion may be under the Queen's dubious protection, but he doubted the unknown man was, and there were always dogs in the alleys who would enjoy some fresh meat.

TGOTMG & TGOTHMG & TGOTHMG

Tyrion was waiting at the door to the Keep when young Robert showed up, and his appearance was enough to wonder if the boy was ill? He was looking pale, and there was a look in Robert's eyes that was almost... haunted? What in the Seven Hells was going on?

Making a decision, he walked toward his nephew and said, "I think you need to sit down for a few minutes, Your Grace, you aren't looking well."

Robert looked at him and nodded, following Tyrion to the room that had used earlier. Tyrion flagged down one of servants and had the man bring two mugs of ale to them.

When Robert was seated, Tyrion pressed the mug into the younger man's hand, and he drank unconsciously, staring into the distance.

"What's happened Robert? You look like you've seen the terrors of hell itself."

Robert gave a bitter laugh, "That would almost be preferable to what I'm seeing. After what happened this morning, and when we were talking, I'm starting to wonder if this is actually one of the Seven-In-One's work! It started at breakfast this morning..."

By the time Robert had finished, Tyrion had drained his own mug and wished he had something stronger! There was no doubt that was his nephew was seeing was coming from outside him, but why? He could understand that removing his sister from a position of power would be helpful, but to treat her like an alley whore? That didn't make any sense at all, especially since, in what Robert was seeing, his sister was getting pleasure out of her treatment, which was out of character for the woman. He may despise Cersei, but Tyrion knew her well enough to know she would never willingly submit to anyone!

It was so damned frustrating, not understanding what was happening. He hated trying to feel his way through things without any form of guidance... Oh! I'm an idiot!

Shaking his head with a laugh, he looked up at Robert, who was staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Sorry Robert, I just realized I was overthinking things. There is an obvious way to try and understand what is happening. You have a family altar to the Seven here in the Keep, don't you? Just go down there and pray for an answer! I know I'm not exactly the most devout, and neither are you, but if the Mother has chosen you, don't you think she would respond to your prayers?"

Robert actually looked relieved, his eyes were clear and alert, and color was returning to his face. With a smile, he stood, "Thank you Uncle, I was really worried about those visions, but now I have a plan of action. I'll see you at dinner."

The young man was much steadier on his feet as he left, and Tyrion hoped that he found out something that they could use. But right now he could use another mug of ale.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY TITLE**: The Gift of the Mother Goddess

**PART**: 05 of ?  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Game of Thrones Characters and setting are owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** Robert Baratheon II (Firstborn son of Robert and Cersei) discovers his unique gift, a gift that most women would kill to receive. There is a catch, of course.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Robert Baratheon II/Multi

**RATING: **NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,146

**SPOILERS:** None, goes extremely AU during the first season of Game of Thrones.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** There are quite a few changes to canon, the survival of Robert and Cersei's first child is only the start! I've made some alterations to the histories of both the Baratheon and Lannister families, but they took place generations prior to the start of the story so it shouldn't pull you out of things. I am also playing a bit with the timelines, to allow for certain events to happen prior to the start of the series. Also, in the book and series, Mhaegen is extremely young, but for story purposes, I've aged her quite a bit.

**NOTE ON DATES: **There is very little information available on the names of months and days in Westeros, so I'm just using the number of moons that have passed. i.e. 1st Month of the Year is the First Moon, 2nd Month is Second Moon, etc.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

_**Red Keep**_

_**Royal Family Sept**_

_**Three Hours Later**_

The woman's voice echoed in his mind, amused, "My dear child, why do you think I allowed you to survive your birth? This is why you are here."

Prince Robert lurched to his feet, his eyes staring at nothing, the scenes of horror burned into his brain. He stumbled to the privy just outside the chamber, falling to his knees as he emptied his stomach of everything he'd eaten in the last two days! Eventually it was over, and he leaned against, the wall, trying to spit the horrible taste from his mouth, when he wasn't damning his Uncle Tyrion to each of the Seven Hells for suggesting this!

He couldn't believe what the Mother had shown him, what she had told him. He was just sixteen, how was he supposed to complete this duty? But, the consequences of failure were too much to even think about. All the deaths, the destruction of the Realms, not to mention what would happen to his own family meant that he had to do everything possible to complete his tasks. He closed his eyes briefly, mourning the loss of his father, but there was no way he could be brought back to the Faith, and the Mother didn't show him the circumstances of his father's death, so there would be no way to try and stop it. She did tell him that attempting to stop what was to happen would make the consequences even worse, because it would pull the strongest defenders from the North and end with their deaths as well. Robert had never met Lord Eddard Stark, but had heard stories, and the man was too important to the North to have him lured to Kings Landing.

The young Prince had been stunned to discover that it was something his own mother deliberately did that was responsible for father's death, and what he would be required to do to punish her. It wasn't something he took pleasure in contemplating, but Cersei couldn't be permitted to remain Queen, and the visions from the Mother had started to prepare him to do what he would need to do. And seeing what would happen if he should falter, and Joffrey take the crown? He would suffer the pains of Hell himself before allowing that to happen! Fortunately Tommen and Myrcella were untainted by their brother's madness, and were too young to question what was going to happen.

At least he was the King's trueborn son, and wouldn't be susceptible to the madness that lurked in the mind of his younger brother. It had nearly broken him, discovering just who was the father to his younger siblings. He had always looked up to Uncle Jamie, and respected him as a member of the Kingsguard, but to do what he was doing? Jamie couldn't continue to wear the White Cloak, he couldn't be trusted around Cersei, she manipulated him far too easily. Robert just hoped that he wouldn't be forced to kill his Uncle, there was going to be enough deaths as it was. Maybe send him to the North? Not to the Wall, but to Winterfell? Lord Stark had a daughter coming of age, and if Jamie had a family that he could claim, it should help to break the chains that Cersei had on him. And his Uncle did have the instincts of a commander, his skills would be useful in defending the North, until it was time for he and his Dragon Queen to lead their armies of the Faithful against the tools of the Old Gods.

He wasn't sure what to think about having a Targaryen Queen, he had been raised to consider them the pinnacle of decadence and madness, but how much of that was lies spread by those loyal to his father? Granted, Aerys II had truly been mad at the time of his death, but the rest of the family hadn't shown any signs of the madness. And, having a heir that held Targaryen blood would make it easier for the Great Houses to accept. But how to bring the marriage about? He had no idea where the last of the Targaryen's were being hidden, and she probably wouldn't welcome an emissary even if he did know. Putting that aside for later, he focused on what he could accomplish now, even with Father still alive.

Strengthening the Faith and guiding it back to the true path would take some time, but fortunately, he had already started on that part of the Mother's mission, even though he had no idea at the time. Having Mhaegen and Ros educating the children with the help of the Septa, would improve the perception of the Faith, since it would show the Faith tending to their flocks. He would need to find other women who had the knowledge and ability to teach, to start educating the small folk in other parts of the city. They would also need to be able to feed the children, so they could learn properly, and that would have to be seen as coming from the Septa's and Septons as well. Littlefinger was going to find himself missing a few other whores if he could find ones with the right skills, which would make the Master of Whores unhappy, but after what the Mother had shown him, Baelish's happiness was the least of his concerns. The man was soon going to be much less happy, for the time he had left to feel anything, because he was going to get a belly full of steel as soon as Robert found an appropriate reason to challenge the man!

And taking the two women from the brothel would likely provide him that reason, since there was no way that Baelish won't discover that Ros had been with Tyrion, even if nobody recognized that he was with Mhaegen. The Prince rarely looked forward with pleasure to someone dying, but he would be happy to make an exception in this situation. The Mother had shown him the man's plotting, and it was unbelievable that such a little man was responsible for so much terror and destruction, going all the way back to the rebellion that brought his father to the Iron Throne. And even if the man had been innocent of that piece of treachery, plotting to murder the Kings Hand would be enough to cost him his head, but Robert had no intention of giving the man such a quick death.

Robert grinned, maybe he would have Tyrion appointed Master of Coin? It would give his Uncle something to keep him occupied, and the man was intelligent and cunning enough to keep the Kingdom's finances in order. Of course, doing away with these ridiculous tournaments his father insisted on holding for the slightest excuse would help stop the drain from the treasury. Taking some of that money and figuring out a way to fix the damned sewers would be a use of the gold, and it would make both nobles and small folk happy to have clean water, and not to be breathing in the stench of offal wherever they went.

Hearing people walking passed the door to the privy, he forced himself to his feet, glad that his legs were able to hold him again, and splashed some water in his face to remove the signs of his illness. Stepping back into the Sept, he bowed his head toward the Mother and, straightening up, walked calmly out the door, already thinking of the next steps that he needed to take.

_**The Family Dining Room**_

_**That Evening**_

Cersei was pleased that she managed to keep her expression impassive when her 'beloved' husband and King started talking about another of his damned hunts! If the man paid more attention to his duties and less to his hunts and his whores he might actually be a decent King, not that it was likely to happen. He had actually shown potential when he first took the Iron Throne, but it was soon clear that he had no interest in the hard work of ruling, preferring the feasts and the spectacle to actually paying attention to what was going on with the Great Houses. The King's Hand did what he could to focus the King, but it was getting harder and harder to keep him from his fleshy pursuits.

She really didn't care that much about his whores, at least he wasn't bothering her, but she had picked up whispers of rumors, hints of dissatisfaction among some of the Houses, and the grumbling was starting among the small folk as well. Normally she wouldn't care about the peasants, but enough of them together could turn into a mob, and a mob was dangerous. Especially since one of the rumors was that they were referring to her husband as the Usurper, and with the two surviving Targaryen's being hidden, that was enough to be worrying.

The King would actually do better to follow his own son's example, the young Prince was already demonstrating the levelheadedness and focus that would make him suitable for the Iron Throne, with her guidance of course. One of the servants had overheard part of a conversation between the Prince and that damnable dwarf, not much of it, but something about contacting the High Septon to arrange for a Septa to help with teaching children of the peasants to read, write and figure. Cersei didn't see the need to educate them, but it was harmless, and would show that the Crown Prince and the Faith were actively doing something for the people. It might even serve to alleviate a bit of the anger that was starting to swirl around the lower quarters. Yes, young Robert was showing that he was ready for the Crown, and it wouldn't be all that difficult to see that the King left the throne in the near future. In fact, swapping the wine he was always drinking for something stronger, making him misjudge some danger? A tragic accident, no more.

Of course, she would portray the perfect grieving widow while in public, and nobody would think it strange if she spent time with her oldest son, going over the state of the Realm, would they? Cersei lifted her cup to her lips, taking a sip of weak wine to hide the ghost of a smile. Yes, that would work nicely. And, if young Robert proved a disappointment, well, Joffrey was nearly old enough...

She had just finished swallowing when her eyes fell on one of the serving girls leaning over young Robert, and the slut had loosened her blouse to give her son a clear view of her breasts! Cersei had to bite back her anger, the King had ordered her to allow the serving girls to provide their son total service, but it still irritated her that he was wasting his time with these lowborn girls. She would need to see about arranging a suitable marriage for him, so he didn't get distracted by the servants who would be eager to drop their dresses. He needed to know how to properly treat a woman of one of the Great Houses, perhaps she should slip into his rooms and start teaching him... Cersei froze briefly, was she really considering bedding her own son? Well, after the miserable experiences she had with his father, she was due a pleasurable experience, and there was always moon tea if something unexpected happened. She knew that the girl, Kayla was going to his bed that night, she would watch and see if he really was worthy of teaching.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOTMG

Tyrion ate quietly, watching his sister when her attention was elsewhere. He wondered if she was already plotting regicide? She was just as ruthless as their father, and Tywin would have no compunction about killing the King if he thought it would benefit him, and he could get away with it. Young Robert had spoken to him briefly earlier that afternoon, and for the first time in his life, Tyrion had understood what sheer terror was! The Prince hadn't given him all the information that he had received while he was communing with the Mother, they didn't have the time, but what little he heard had his balls wanting to shrivel up and hide inside his body. Hearing that his dear sister was going to cause the death of the King didn't surprise him, but that her youngest children were Jamie's? That had given him a jolt, although, considering how close the two of them had always been, it shouldn't have been such a shock. Cersei had always been able to manipulate her twin, and it wasn't that big a stretch to imagine that she lured him into her bed. But her actions made it understandable why she would be removed from the Throne, the Faith had strong injunctions against incest. Although why the Mother would be sending young Robert visions of using his mother was strange. Unless the original restriction was on having children of incest? That could explain a few things, considering the Targaryen's.

Finishing his meal, he got up from the bench and, after saying his farewell's, he left for his quarters. He had a lot of thinking to do, and needed quiet to do it. Unfortunately, when he opened his door, there was a folded piece of paper with his name on it waiting for him. Looking around the room, he didn't see anything out of place, and stepped into the room, his hand on his dagger. Closing the door behind him, there was no movement from the shadows, and he let out the breath he was holding. Lighting the lamps by the door, he turned to the note on the floor. Shoving the paper with the toe of his boot, he nudged it open, and leaned down to spear it with his dagger. Tyrion wasn't anticipating somebody trying to kill him with a contact poison, but a healthy paranoia could keep him alive. Lifting the dagger, he carried the note to his desk and set it down, directly under the lamplight. Pulling up his chair, he scanned the note quickly before grimacing. He did not need this complication right now! Of course Baelish would find out he had been with Ros, there weren't that many dwarfs that could afford his prices! The note was polite enough, of course, but the slimy bastard wouldn't be stupid enough to put even a veiled threat in writing. He valued his own neck far too much, the threats would come in a face to face meeting, Tyrion was sure.

Setting the note aside, he would respond in the morning, after talking to the Prince, and he unlocked the chest containing the pages he had scrawled his notes on the night before. Adding what information young Robert had given him, Tyrion started writing down his thoughts. He needed to organize what he'd discovered, and see what he could do to help the young man. Not helping him was unthinkable, even if he wasn't already rather fond of his nephew, what Robert had seen could not be allowed to happen! Contacting the High Septon about recruiting a young Septa is something that Robert would have to handle, it wouldn't be believable for him to make the contact. He hadn't been as discrete about his opinion of that individual as he probably should have, and the bilious tub of flab decided to carry a grudge.

The sewer system though, that was something he could probably help with, it was just a matter of digging up how they were built, and figuring out who would be the best people to repair and rebuild them. Making another note, that sort of work would cost a lot of gold, and he had no idea what the finances of the Realm looked like. Something to look at after they disposed of Baelish, from the comment that young Robert had made. He would have to let the Prince know when and where the meeting between he and Baelish would be held, to give the young man an opportunity to challenge the whoremaster. Tyrion smirked, if the Prince did actually name him the Master of Coin, he would take over the brothels as well. It was a shame that the Street of Silk was off limits to him for the time being, but once Littlefinger was in little pieces, that would change.

Draining the last of his mug, he gathered up all his notes and locked them up, setting the traps for anyone who tried to break into the chest, and called for the bath girl. He may not be able to visit the brothel, but the servants were always willing to be accommodating.

_**Prince Robert's Rooms**_

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Later that Evening**_

The Prince was already waiting for her when Kayla entered his room to bathe him, her small clothes left in the servants quarters as directed. Kayla had been looking forward to tonight since she woke up this morning. After the pleasure the Prince had given her the night before just using his fingers, she wondered how much better it would be when he actually bedded her?

As soon as the door closed behind her, Kayla pushed her dress off, leaving her naked in front of her Prince, and the bath was rather pleasant, with plenty of touching and teasing, although she wondered why the Prince insisted on her ass being cleaned. Did he plan on taking her there? She had never had anything put in there, but if the Prince wanted to, she would just hope he didn't hurt her. Kayla honestly didn't think that he would, he was paying attention to the way she reacted when he touched her, unlike the King, who just bent her over without making sure she was ready for him!

After she had finished washing him, she reached for the Prince's staff, but he just smiled and shook his head as he climbed out of the bath. "For the rest of the night, we are going to be using my bed. I did tell you that there are a lot of ways for us to enjoy ourselves, didn't I?"

Kayla smiled, a little uncertainly, but took his hand when he reached for her. She really didn't know what to expect when the Prince stretched out on the bed, but then he stuck out his tongue and wriggled it! She couldn't believe it, was he really willing to... without a thought, she scrambled onto the bed, and put her legs on either side of his face. She tensed when his hands came up and gripped her thighs, but then he pulled her down, and his tongue touched her? It was like nothing she'd ever experienced! She'd had to use her mouth on the Queen before, but she never touched her, unless it was to clout her for not doing a good enough job. Kayla was already much happier serving the Prince, and would go to his bed anytime he wanted her!

His tongue was touching places inside her that she had no idea even existed, and she felt her belly tightening as she rocked on his face, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the wonderful way he was making her feel. But then his hands came off her thighs and started touching her tits, his thumb rubbing her nipples and making her shiver in delight. Kayla had never felt anything so wonderful in her life, even when she and Magdalena had shared a bed while Ser Tywin Lannister watched them. The pleasure was building, making her cry out, and then, it happened! All the wonderful feelings pulled together in her belly, and then shot through her body, making her feel like she was floating away on the clouds. She looked down on her body and saw that she was no longer on top of the Prince, he had moved her so she was stretched out on the bed next to him, and his arms were around her, stroking her and whispering in her ear. Kayla had no idea what the Prince was saying, and really didn't care, she just felt too good to worry about anything.

Eventually she was pulled back into her body, and her eyes flickered open, to see the smiling face of the Prince looking down on her. Kayla licked her suddenly dry lips and tried to find words, but he just grinned, "Are you ready for more? The night is still young, and there are many things for us to enjoy."

She managed to nod, and he moved so she was laying on her belly, but then he pulled her up on her knees. She spread her legs, opening herself for the Prince to take her, she was ready for anything he wanted, after the way he made her feel. She moaned as he rubbed himself against her opening, and then he pushed inside, stretching her slowly, let her body get used to him, and a part of her wondered if this was what bedding was supposed to feel like? It was so different from the other men who bedded her, she was enjoying this! Kayla whined deep in her throat as he pulled back, and she moved her hips to feel him inside her again. She heard him laughing lightly, and he pushed forward, rocking her forward as his hips slapped against her ass, but then his hand came around and was touching her as he pumped into her, and his thumb found her button, making her explode again! She fell forward, panting, unable to form words as her mouth moved, sounds coming out, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered, she just wanted to keep moving with her Prince, letting him fill her body and make her feel like she should be purring like a cat she felt so good!

When her head cleared, she felt him still moving inside her, he was still hard? How was he able to do that, none of the other men had been able to last so long! And then she felt something strange, he was pulling her ass cheeks open, and something wet was pouring down the crack. He was still moving inside her, but then his finger was running down the crack and rubbing her right on the hole! Was he? He was! His finger pressed into her, making her groan, it felt so different, but then it was all the way through, and he was moving his finger around, relaxing her enough to take another finger in her hole. His other hand was still rubbing her while his staff plunged into her pussy, and she was feeling so relaxed a third finger slid inside her easily. There was no pain at all, just fullness having him in both her holes, but then he pulled his fingers out of her and his rod left her body, making her whine at the sudden emptiness. She tensed again when she felt him pressing against her stretched hole, the pressure was incredible, until his bulb popped through and he was inside her! She grunted at the feeling of being stretched where she had never beeen stretched before, but then he started rubbing her again and the waves of pleasure floated through her body, relaxing her enough to take him.

Kayla started moving with him as he pulled back, and it felt so different, but the Prince was making her like it! She tried to pay attention to the way he was touching her, but the feelings were just too much, too overwhelming, and everything faded away, all there was was her body and and his rod filling her, his fingers rubbing her and caressing her button and a wordless scream boiled up from somewhere deep inside her that tore from her throat as another explosion of pleasure filled her body, making her collapse on the bed as she traveled far from her body. Kayla was distantly aware that the Prince had stilled, his shaft swelling in her bottom and his steaming seed flooding her, she felt a smile cross her face that she was able to please him so well he lost control, but she just hoped he was ready for a break, she needed a rest!

The Prince pulled out, and she became aware that he was laying beside her, panting, as his arms wrapped around her again, and the way he held her, his hands stroking her was just so relaxing that her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

_**The Same Time**_

The Queen had been watching when the girl arrived in her son's room, expecting a repeat of what had happened the night before, but she had been stunned when the Prince had guided the girl to his bed instead. And then to actually use his mouth on her? Where had he learned how to do that, not from the whores, surely? But it didn't matter where he learned, he was driving the girl out of her mind, and Cersei had to pull up her dress and touch herself as she watched, wanting to feel Robert's tongue inside her as well!

She smiled bitterly as she touched herself, comparing her son with his father. This was yet another area that the Prince surpassed the King, her son actually cared for his partner's comfort and pleasure, unlike his father who cared for nothing but his own urges. It must be the Lannister in her son showing true, making him such a superior lover. It would only be a few more days until she would be finding out for himself, she had already spoken to Lancel, to ensure that her soon to be deceased husband had stronger wine than usual during his hunt, and the man had been eager to do whatever she wished, wanting to ensure he continued to be allowed in her bed, of course. The fool had been as easily manipulated as Jamie, but wasn't as good a lover, unfortunately. It was rare that she found someone that could actually satisfy her, which was why she was looking forward to enjoying the Prince for herself. She would have to make sure that the boy kept quiet, she didn't need the headaches the scandal of bedding her son would cause. Not that she cared what the peasants thought, she was a Lannister and so far above the rabble she could barely see them, but it was a distraction that she could do without.

Her fingers had been busy rubbing her pussy as he took the girl, she had a clear view of the girl's face as her son fucked her, and it was obvious that the servant was receiving more pleasure than she'd ever dreamed of before. Cersei bit back a moan as she pictured herself in the girl's position, teaching the Prince how to truly pleasure her, his cock stretching her far beyond anything his father had accomplished. She could almost feel him pounding into her, her cunt clenching around his shaft as the orgasm built inside her. But what was he doing now? Is he really going to take the girl's ass? How is he making her enjoy it? The one time the boy's father had taken her that way, if she'd had a blade within reach she would have killed him it hurt so badly! But no, the girl was actually cumming as he fucked her! Cersei grimaced, she would have to allow the boy to continue to enjoy the serving girls if he was going to want to use their asses, because she certainly would never allow him to do something so demeaning to her!

Cersei didn't even notice, she was so lost in watching her son taking the girl, but she had raised her free hand to her mouth, and started licking her fingers coating them with her saliva. It wasn't until she had pushed the first finger through her ring that she realized what she was doing, and her eyes shot open in shock, just as her climax crashed into her, sending her stumbling back against the curtained wall. She forced herself to hold back her screams of pleasure, to keep from alerting her son and the girl on the other side of the portrait, it wasn't time for the Queen to reveal herself, however much part of her wanted to!

Eventually her head cleared, and she moved forward to see what the Prince and the girl were doing, but they were sound asleep it appeared. Pulling her finger from her pussy, she licked them clean while her other hand was pulling up her small clothes and adjusting her dress. She was still lost in a daze from what she had seen, and didn't even notice that the Prince had shifted on the bed, looking at the portrait she had been hidden behind. Even if she had noticed, and been able to interpret the look on her son's face, it wouldn't have made any difference, her plans were in motion.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**STORY TITLE**: The Gift of the Mother Goddess

**PART**: 06 of ?  
**AUTHOR: **Red Jacobson ( )  
**DISTRIBUTION:** , Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, the Game of Thrones Characters and setting are owned by George R.R. Martin and HBO  
**SUMMARY:** Robert Baratheon II (Firstborn son of Robert and Cersei) discovers his unique gift, a gift that most women would kill to receive. There is a catch, of course.

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Robert Baratheon II/Multi

**RATING: **NC-17  
**WORD COUNT:** 5,021

**SPOILERS:** None, goes extremely AU during the first season of Game of Thrones.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** There are quite a few changes to canon, the survival of Robert and Cersei's first child is only the start! I've made some alterations to the histories of both the Baratheon and Lannister families, but they took place generations prior to the start of the story so it shouldn't pull you out of things. I am also playing a bit with the timelines, to allow for certain events to happen prior to the start of the series. Also, in the book and series, Mhaegen is extremely young, but for story purposes, I've aged her quite a bit.

**NOTE ON DATES: **There is very little information available on the names of months and days in Westeros, so I'm just using the number of moons that have passed. i.e. 1st Month of the Year is the First Moon, 2nd Month is Second Moon, etc.  
**WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

_**Free City of Pentos**_

_**Home of Magister Illyrio Mopatis**_

_**Sixth Month, 296 AC**_

Princess Daenerys Targaryen dismissed her servants after the bath, and walked nude into her bed-chamber, shivering slightly in the cool night air. Snuffing the candles that lit the room, she climbed into her bed, keeping her face expressionless until she was under the covers and sure that no-one could see her.

She had been terrified at her first sight of the Khal when he rode up to the front of the house three days before. The look he gave her was almost bestial in its intensity, and for the first time, she truly hated her brother for doing this to her! She was only sixteen years old, and her brother had basically sold her for an army to feed his desire for the Iron Throne. She wasn't family to him any longer, she was nothing but a tool, but she didn't know what she could do about it.

The tears were flowing silently down her cheeks as she fell asleep.

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes, was that she wasn't in her bed-chamber, she was in a sunlit grove, and she was dressed in a fine silk gown. Looking around in confusion, she didn't see anything at first, although the scent of lemon was carried on the breeze, and she smiled slightly, remembering her home with Ser Willem Darry. She had been happy there, and Viserys wasn't so angry all the time.

There was movement ahead of her, and she saw a young man, dark-haired with a friendly smile on his face stepping out of the trees. Daenerys didn't recognize the man, but he seemed kind and she stepped forward. The man, no, he was closer to her age, not a man yet, gestured to a blanket that was sitting on the ground, with a basket of different foods in the center.

The young man sat down, and smiled at her, "Please, My Queen, join me, we have a lot to talk about, but not a lot of time tonight."

Without thinking about it, Dany walked over to the blanket and sat across from the man. He poured her a drink from a goblet that was waiting and then poured for himself. Taking a drink, it was cool freshwater and she enjoyed the way it ran down her throat.

The man said, "My name is Robert Baratheon, the son of the King. I've been told by the Mother God that you and I are to be wed, and since I have no idea where you are, or how to contact you, I appeared here after I fell asleep tonight. I know that your brother," and Robert scowled as he said the word, "is planning for you to be married to the Dothraki Khal, but the Mother is taking care of that, it won't happen. I don't know much more now, but I've been told that I will be sitting on the Iron Throne fairly soon, and will be sending an Emissary to you."

Dany spoke for the first time, "But, my brother is the Heir to the Throne, there is no way he will agree to us marrying, even if you seem to be much better than the Khal."

He looked at her sadly, "My Queen, I'm sorry to say this, and I don't know how or when, but your brother won't be with you much longer. I've been told that the madness of your father has gripped him too tightly and he would not be suitable to take the Throne. There is more that I'm not allowed to say, but will tell you as soon as I can. But for now, let's eat and get to know each other."

Surprising herself, Daenerys found herself opening up to the young man, telling him about her life, and the places she's seen. She even told him how much Viserys frightened her, and how she would love to get away from him. She did avoid telling him anything about where she was, she may find him attractive, but that didn't mean he wasn't a danger.

When she finished, Robert told her some stories of his life, including what had happened when he visited the brothel. Dany found herself giggling at his reactions, even as she blushed, thinking about what he did with the two women. She felt a tingle deep in her belly as she imagined him making her feel as wonderful as he made the two women and the servant girl. He had just finished telling her about his baby sister Barra when he stiffened and said, "I'm sorry my Queen, but our time is over for now, I will see you again tomorrow night."

With that, he faded away and she found herself sitting up in her bed, the morning sun rising through her window. Smiling, she slipped out of bed and called for the servants to help her face the day.

She had just stepped out of her bed-chamber when she heard her brother's voice raised in anger. Dany almost turned around and went back to her room, but she remembered Robert telling her that Viserys would be gone soon, and she straightened her back and walked calmly toward the voices.

Her resolve almost broke when she reached the front of the house and saw what was causing the yelling. Sitting on the floor, wrapped in the skin of a horse, was the severed head of Drogo! Was that how the Mother prevented her from having to marry the man? If so, she would be pleased to offer a prayer of thanks as soon as she got a moment's privacy!

Steeling herself, she walked forward, "Was there any explanation given for the odd gift you were given?"

Viserys whirled on her, his eyes flashing, "Oh, yes dear sister, there was an explanation. The Khal, a man who supposedly had never lost a fight, managed to lose, and the new Khal has no interest in helping me regain my throne. The message itself was far more insulting, but now I have to find another source of troops, this sets my return back by a year or more, and I won't tolerate it!"

Viserys stormed out of the room, and Magister Illyrio followed him, trying to calm him, but it wouldn't work. Daenerys had seen her brother in a rage before, and she was just happy that she wasn't his target this time.

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Prince Robert's Quarters**_

_**Approximately the Same Time**_

Prince Robert woke with a smile, the dream meeting with his future Queen had gone about as well as it could have gone. Daenerys was a sweet girl, but there was a spine of Valerian steel there, which was good, she would need to be strong to stand beside him. He said a quick prayer to the Mother so that hopefully the other parts of his plan will go as smoothly.

Getting out of bed, he padded over to the washbasin and cleaned up, before soaping his face and removing the stubble that had appeared on his cheeks and jaw overnight. He wanted to look his best for the meeting with the High Septon this morning, and the beginnings of a beard made him look slovenly. If he chose to let it grow, there would be time for that later.

Once he was dressed, he went down to breakfast, pleased to see that, once again, his mother wasn't yet in attendance. He was still torn about what he would have to do, not casting her down from the throne, that was inevitable, but having to have sex with her and break her to his will, he wasn't looking forward to that, at all! It was one thing with Mhaegen and Ros or Kayla and the other serving girls who would be coming to his bed, they were willing, and he made sure they got as much pleasure as he could give them, but this was different!

Sitting down at the table, he saw Tyrion signaling that they needed to meet, and the Prince acknowledged the message. Eating quickly, he stood when he finished and made his way to the meeting room, where Tyrion joined him a few minutes later.

Without saying anything, his uncle handed him the letter from Littlefinger, and Robert read it impassively. "Not exactly a surprise is it? We were expecting the traitorous bastard to figure out that you were there. Tell the Master of Whores that you will meet him tomorrow an hour after breakfast in the Small Council's Chamber. I'll be there as well, and will challenge him on his actions. He won't leave the room alive."

Tyrion nodded, "I'll do that, but how will you justify killing him?"

"The Mother showed me where I can find evidence of his actions, that won't be a problem. Just having the Tears is enough to earn him death by torture. I'm just executing a condemned man."

His uncle nodded thoughtfully, before he said, "It might be a good idea, if we can manage it, to have the evidence in hand before the meeting. Since you're going to be more in the public eye, you should do what you can to keep your reputation clean, and not let rumors start about why you killed the man."

Robert frowned, damn it, Tyrion was right! It wouldn't be good to let people start wondering if he manufactured the evidence against Baelish. And most of the evidence was actually in the bastard's office at the brothel where he spent most of his time. The Prince closed his eyes, thinking furiously before he remembered something, and he smiled.

"Send him a note, telling him that you will meet with him in three days time, immediately after the Small Council meets. The council meetings generally take 2 or 3 hours, and the brothel isn't open in the mornings, so I can slip in and retrieve the evidence in time to confront the bastard."

His uncle smiled, "Yes, that would work nicely. And, if needed, I can ask the King's Hand to stay behind after the meeting, in case a respected witness would be useful."

"That's something to think about, but we'll have to talk later, I need to get to the meeting with the High Septon."

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOTMG

_**The Great Sept of Baelor**_

_**Office of the High Septon**_

_**An Hour Later**_

The High Septon waited patiently for his visitor to arrive, considering what he knew about the young Prince. He had been present when he was presented to the Seven soon after his birth, and had seen him occasionally over the years. The young man had impressed him with his intelligence and his insight into differing people's motivations. But lately, he had come to realize that there was more to the young Prince than he had realized.

The dreams had started nearly a full moon past, a feeling that the Seven were displeased with the Faith, and more specifically, with him! Dreams filled with starving small folk, living in filth, followed by seeing the opulence of his belongings had him making changes. The Faith had been the center of his life for nearly 40 years, since just after his sixteenth name-day, and he had been shaken by how far he had fallen. He just prayed that it wasn't too late to change himself.

He had already reduced the amount he ate, and learned to ignore the grumbling of his far too ample belly. It was making a difference, allowing him to walk a bit more easily. He had also, to the shock of several of the Septa's and Septon's, discarded the fancy robes of office and returned to the plain robes the Septon's wore. They hadn't understood why he felt he had to do something so drastic, and tried to convince him that the Faith was still strong and doing the will of the Seven.

The High Septon was distracted from his doleful thoughts by the soft knock on the frame of his open door. Looking up, he smiled at Prince Robert, pushing himself to his feet and walking forward.

"Blessed Morning, Your Grace. Welcome to the Great Sept, how may the Faith serve you this morning?"

The High Septon noticed the look of surprise in the young Prince's eyes when he noticed the robe, which he had expected, but he hadn't expected to see a look that could almost be... approval? From the Prince. He was waiting for the usual questions, but instead, Prince Robert got straight to business, and the man found himself respecting the future King.

"I've spent some time in different parts of the city recently, and I was frankly surprised at what I found, even in some of the more prosperous areas. It was extremely rare to find anyone who was able to read or write, or handle basic sums. This traps them in the same conditions they were raised in, because they are suited for nothing but menial work, and I want to change that!"

The High Septon kept quiet, nodding for the Prince to continue.

"I've found two young women, widows, who are literate and numerate, and I've hired them to teach the local children who are too young to work how to read and write, as well as basic math, so as they get older they can get better paying jobs and be able to take care of their families. The women will also be providing health meals for the children, allowing them to get the most of the education. What I'm hoping you will provide is a younger Septa who will work with these women and teach the things they don't feel capable of teaching. Such as the basics of the Faith, the History of Westeros and other subjects."

"While that is certainly a worthwhile goal, do you think that it's achievable?"

The Prince shook his head, "Not with just the two women and the Septa, no, not really. But, I'm looking for other women who can learn to teach, and have several schools throughout the city within the next few years. I'm sure you have enough Septa's that would enjoy the chance to be involved, don't you?"

The High Septon smiled, this was something he could do to help get the Faith back on the proper path. "I can think of easily a dozen Septa's who would leap at the opportunity, and would be willing to provide the food that the children will be eating."

Prince Robert smiled, "And with the Crown Prince and the Faith being seen actively tending to the people of the city, it will work to counter the unpleasant rumblings that are growing in certain quarters. If you can find a Septa who is willing to be the first, and provide a list of the supplies the children will need, I'll be in touch within seven days to get things started."

After the future King left, the High Septon sat back in his chair, a pleased smile on his face. He had been aware of the grumbles about the Royal Family, but with the Crown Prince actively involved with helping the flock alongside the Faith, it would quiet the unhappiness. And he was honestly surprised that the situation with the smallfolk hadn't occurred to him before the Prince mentioned it. Helping people improve their lives, so they can improve other's lives was ingenious.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOTMG

_**River Row**_

_**Ros's House**_

_**About an Hour after the Previous Scene**_

Mhaegen watched with disbelief as Prince Robert sat comfortably, Barra on his lap, bouncing happily on his knee. He had arrived a little while ago, and Barra had immediately held out her arms for him to pick her up. Mhaegen had been about to apologize and grab her daughter, but the Prince just laughed and lifted her out of her crib, carrying the little girl into the front room.

Of course, that was just the start of the surprises. She and Ros had looked at each other in shock when Robert told them that he had gotten an agreement with the High Septon to support what they were doing, even providing the food they would be providing the children. It was almost too much to comprehend. Three days ago she was a whore, with nothing to look forward to was vengeance and taking care of her daughter, and now her life was completely different thanks to the Prince.

Mhaegen actually found herself getting excited about the idea, she had always enjoyed the lessons that Septa Griselda had provided when she was younger. To help the other children find enjoyment in learning would be a better way to spend her time than on her knees sucking cock. Not that she would completely stop that, she would kneel before Robert, or bend over, or any position he wanted her in for as long as he wanted her!

Ros was actually the first one to speak after Robert finished, a worried expression on her face. "But what about Baelish? You know that, once he finds out where we are, he's going to be a problem. He won't dare go after you, but Mhaegen and I don't have your protection."

Robert just looked at her and said "Littlefinger is soon going to have far more important things to concern himself with than what happened to the two of you. Tyrion and I will be having a discussion with him in a few days that will take care of the situation."

Mhaegen realized exactly what the Prince wasn't saying, and mentally removed Baelish from the list of men to meet her blade, she wouldn't get the chance to kill him after all. Looking over at Ros, Mhaegen saw that the other woman understood as well, because she sat back and relaxed, a slight smile on her face.

After talking for a little while longer, with Robert wanting to know if they needed anything, he got up to leave, saying he would be back the next night after dark. Before he left, he kissed both her and Ros quite seriously and told Barra to be a good girl for her mommy, making Barra giggle happily.

Once the door closed, she put her daughter down for a nap, amused at how attached the Prince had gotten to his half-sister, and wondered idly if the was that close to his other siblings?

Barra was soon sleeping peacefully, cuddling her stuffed dragon, and Mhaegen stepped into the main room, she had been reading one of the books and wanted to get back to it. One look at Ros changed everything because her friend was standing there, completely naked with a smile on her face.

"So, care to help me celebrate our new jobs?"

The book could wait.

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOTMG

_**The Red Keep**_

_**Prince Robert's Quarters**_

_**Approximately the Same Time**_

Robert wondered if there was an end to the gifts that the Mother was giving him. When his door opened and Magdalena stepped in, he got a sudden vision of what the girl truly desired, and he found the idea rather arousing so he decided to give her what she desired.

After she had bathed him and herself and had taken care to get her ass clean at his direction, Robert had directed her to kneel on the carpet by the bed and put her arms behind her back. From the way Magdalena's eyes lit up, he knew that the Mother's new gift was accurate. Moving behind her, he used one of his belts to bind her wrists and arms, making her shiver in excitement. He made sure that the belt was just loose enough for her to get free if she wanted to, but the girl didn't seem to have any desire to do so.

When he was in front of the kneeling girl, he rubbed his cock over her mouth, and she immediately opened her lips and took him in, sucking enthusiastically, moaning happily around the cock filling her. Robert let her suck him briefly before reaching down and holding her in place, letting him pump his cock into her eager mouth. He was careful to pay attention to her expression, but the excitement and devotion in Magdalena's eyes told him everything he needed to know about how much she was enjoying this.

It didn't take long for him to cum, and he pulled back so that just the head was between her lips as he started. Her eyes widened, but Magdalena swallowed everything, opening her mouth to show the last of his seed before she tilted her head and let it run down her throat.

"Did you like that girl, serving your Prince so intimately?"

Magdalena didn't hesitate, "Yes Your Grace! I had been looking forward to it ever since Kayla came back to our quarters last night. She was so excited that the rest of us had to use our mouths and fingers to get her calmed down enough to sleep. Kayla was still smiling when she woke this morning, and I'm sure that I'll need the other girls to calm me down tonight!"

"I'm sure you will, but, you did an excellent job serving me, and I believe in rewarding good service. Lean forward so your shoulders are on the carpet."

The girl struggled a bit to get into position, it wasn't easy without having use of her arms it seemed. Robert walked over to where she had left her clothing and picked up her small clothes. Moving back behind her, he folded the cloth and rubbed it over Magdalena's soaking pussy, making her squirm and push back against him. "Hold still girl, I'll give you what you need in just a minute!"

Once the cloth was wet enough, he folded it again and moved in front of Magdalena, rubbing it against her lips. She opened her mouth obediently and he pushed the cloth between her lips. "I don't want your cries of pleasure disturbing the other servants. Keep them in your mouth, enjoying the taste of your pussy while I enjoy your body."

Robert winced internally at the things he was saying, but Magdalena seemed to enjoy what he was doing, so he wasn't going to worry about it. Although he did wonder where the girl had developed desires like this, she wasn't any older than he was?

Stroking his hardening cock in front of her face, Robert almost grinned at the look of hunger in her eyes. Well, he wasn't going to keep her waiting any longer!

TGOTMG & TGOTMG & TGOTMG

Cersei had sworn to herself she wasn't going to do this, even going so far as going to her husband's chambers and letting him use her, but it was no use! After leaving her husband snoring with drool in his beard, she returned to her quarters, planning on taking a bath to wash his touch away. But instead of calling for one of the serving girls, the Queen had wrapped a silk bed-robe around her naked body and walked the hidden passage to the alcove looking into her son's room.

Sliding the robe off, Cersei let it fall to the floor as she moved closer to the painting, and she had to bite her hand to keep from gasping loudly at what she saw. Instead of taking the girl the way he did the night before, her son had the girl kneeling on the carpet beside the bed, and her arms were tied behind her back, and it looked like her small clothes were stuffed in her mouth! If it weren't for the look of pleasure on her face, Cersei would have thought that her son was taking after his father. Robert was kneeling behind the girl, thrusting into her pussy while one hand was spanking her, the sound of his hand on her meaty ass echoing around the room. But it was what he was doing with his other hand that amazed her. He was stroking the girl's pussy, and she was shoving back against him, her enjoyment at the treatment obvious.

Once again, her hands moved of their own volition, one of them teasing her nipples while the other moved between her legs as she started rubbing herself. She was barely aware of what she was doing, all of her attention was fixed on how her son was fucking the serving girl. He was far rougher than he had been the night before, but it seemed to be what the girl wanted, and the Queen didn't know how he could read the girl's desires so well.

It just made her more determined to discover where he had learned how to treat a woman. The whore's certainly wouldn't have given him the experience, and even if he had gone back to the brothel a second time, it still wouldn't explain it. When the time came for her to allow the young Prince into her bed, she would insist he tell her the truth, and if the woman or women were unacceptable, they would be removed. She would allow him the serving girls, since there was no way she would allow him to degrade her by using her ass!

Cersei couldn't understand how the girl could be getting pleasure out of what her son was doing, but she was, even as Robert was using oil to lubricate the girl's back hole. Although it might be entertaining to enjoy the girl's mouth while her son fucked her ass, the feelings should cause the girl to use her tongue in different ways. It was something to consider...

She saw from the strained expression on the Prince's face, that he was close to the edge, and her fingers started rubbing faster, searching for the release that she never got from her husband. With a loud groan, Robert slammed his hips forward, burying himself in the girl's bottom as he came. Seeing the way the girl collapsed, shuddering it was clear that she had climaxed as well, and the sight was just enough to trigger the Queen's release.

Cersei used her free hand to cover her mouth as the climax hit her, and she felt an overwhelming desire to open the door and crawl to her son, begging to use her mouth to clean him. When she realized what she had just thought, her eyes shot open, her pleasure fading away. 'What in the Seven Hells is wrong with me?' she thought frantically, as she picked up the robe and wrapped it around her, hurrying back to her rooms.

_**Free City of Pentos**_

_**Home of Magister Illyrio Mopatis**_

_**Later that Night**_

Daenerys allowed her smile to show when the door to her bed-chamber closed. It had been an unpleasant day, with Viserys ranting and swearing to repay the insult from the new Khal. Unfortunately, neither her brother nor Magister Illyrio had any idea where the Dothraki were, they had ridden miles from the city, and even her brother wasn't mad enough to attempt to catch them on horseback.

Her brother and the Magister spent the day arguing, and eventually, Viserys had grabbed his sword and his cloak and stormed out of the house. Dany had kept quiet, listening, and she wondered how she could have ever looked up to Viserys, his plans were madness!

He hadn't returned by the time she was ready for bed, and Daenerys more than half hoped that he wouldn't return at all. After all, her future King had told her that she wouldn't have to marry the Khal, and that had proven true, hadn't it?

Stripping out of her dress, she left it outside the door for the servants to clean and slid under the sheets, hoping she would see Robert again tonight.

She was asleep within minutes, and the smell of lemon trees woke her once again. Looking down, she blushed to see that she was completely naked, but still walked toward the spot she had met her future husband the night before. He was there, he was there and smiling at her, and she quickened her pace until she was in his arms, he was holding her, and he was kissing her and all was right in the world.

End Chapter Six (I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter!)


End file.
